Connection
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Riley finds that what he thought was his biggest secret maybe forced out when he finds himself in a unique situation. And when his world seems to be crashing around him, Riley finds himself surprised to see who stands by his side. Slash, Mpreg.
1. Where It Begins

_**Author's Note: **_Hello, Hello. This is my first Degrassi: TNG fic, I've just recently stumbled upon the show. I was watching 'Beat It' and listening to "The Dance" by Charlotte Martin and this popped into my head and wanted to have fun with Riley. And Since I'm new in this fandom, I feel compelled to warn that I'm a mostly a slash writer, I also like mpreg…which will be in this story. I tend to not explain how mpreg is possible, it takes away from the point of the story, this is fiction we can suspend reality enough to allow it for a fanfic. I enjoy reviews, and comments…I'm willing to consider any suggestions, and love getting them. I do ask that we not go to 'Flame' status on review…anger doesn't get anywhere especially if its over the slash, or mpreg. Thank you, in advance.

_**Summary: **_Riley finds that his secret maybe forced out when he finds himself in an unique condition. Brief Piley, eventual Decley.

_**Notes: **_The only notes I can think of is that Riley and Declan (and Fiona) are in Grade 11 in this story. Story starts post-Mia, so no Fiona/Riley. I think it should explain itself for the most part, let me know if there are any questions!

And before I forget: _I do not own Degrassi...fanfiction is like babysitting...you take the characters and you get to play with them for a little bit and at the end of the day you have to give them back...._

* * *

_To touch, to interact, to connect is the most basic of human needs. Above food, water, or shelter, because it reassures us that we are not alone._

* * *

Riley's eyes were stationed on the clasped hands between the men walking down the street ahead of him. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, the little voice in his head that told him how much he wanted that. How much he just wanted to stop fighting it...fighting all thses thoughts. _No, no, no_ he argued back, he was staight...he had to be. _But _the voice taunted back, _if that's the case then what exactly do you call what you and Peter have secretly been doing for the past six weeks? If you're so determined to be straight why don't you stop what you're about to do again tonight? _Frustrated at himself, the athlete pushed passed the couple that sparked his internal argument and quickened his pace, forcing himself to think about recent sports stats until he turned into the familiar building and heard the music blaring so loud it was nearly impossible to think at all. He kept to the wall on his way to their usual meeting spot. When he saw that Peter had't arrived yet, Riley allowed himself to look at the activity around him. His mind began to wander, to fantasize, as he watched a couple grind to the beat not far from where he was waiting. As one of the men looked up Riley quickly averted his eyes to his phone only to see Peter was nearing a half a hour late. He made several more searches around the the club before sulking out the door, knocking the guy coming in the door. He didn't bother to apologize, he was angry at Peter for not showing up, angry at himself _for _showing up. He stormed the rest of the long way home nearly the slamming the door before remembering his parents were most likely already asleep. He quietly made his way up the stairs, and his eyes caught the picture hanging at the top of the stair, in a place of almost worship.

"Oh, shut up." He whispered to the photographic stare. As he entered the room he grabbed a bag of chips he had stashed on the shelf. The bag opened releasing the processed cheese and jalapeño smell into Riley's nostrils causing him to empty the contents of his stomach straight back into the bag. Disgusted, he tossed the bag into the trash can as the little voice in his head returned, _maybe it's a good thing nothing happened tonight._

He had to admit he hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days, which was probably due to how much he had been throwing himself into working out. It's what he did to make life make sense. He didn't know how to fix these thoughts. He didn't know how he could ask for help. He wasn't good at expressing himself, the self-hatred for internal failure always seemed to take over. But he was good at sports. He knew how to work out, how to make sure the football got into the end zone, and how to cross the finish line faster than anyone else. That's what he could do. And until everything else got figured out it's what he knew he had to do to stay sane.

The light streamed into his room the next morning not waking him as it usually did, a combination of him being extremely tired and not in the path of the light as he had wound up falling asleep in his desk chair. The door to his room swinging open didn't wake him until the culprit spoke, "Riley? Riley! What are you still doing here?"

He opened his eyes to see his mother standing there with a basket of laundry. She was usually asleep when he left for school, something he did on purpose to avoid morning inquisitions into his health, happiness, and the status of his homework. His eyes silently scanned for the clock only to find it on the floor, blinking the fact that school had started two hours ago.

"I'm sorry…I guess I didn't wake up. I was just tired…" He trailed off as she wrinkled her nose before spotting the bag in the trash can.

"Riley Miles Stavros, how many times do I have to tell you about having food in your room…and it doesn't even…" She began to set the basket down, and he intercepted her,

"I'm sorry, I was hungry last night, grabbed the bag, but I got sick... in it...before I could eat anything. I'll throw it out…now, I swear."

And there it was the reaction he had been hoping to avoid. The basket was nearly thrown on the floor, one hand went to his forehead, the other to check his pulse.

"Mom!" He pushed her hands aside. "I'm fine."

But despite his continued persistence that he was fine, he still arrived at school at eleven with a note and an already made phone call from his mother informing the school he would be leaving an hour early for a doctor's appointment. He ignored the secretary's remark questioning the point in even showing up at all as the bell rang for classes to switch the next period. He had the books he need with him after last night's homework, so he made for another hallway. As he approached Peter's locker he watched as Trish, the airhead, skipped away looking all too perky for Riley's liking.

"Hey, Pete. So, where were you last night?" He cut to the chase.

The blonde just smiled casually, "I could ask the same thing about where you've been this morning."

Riley's eyes just narrowed. Peter face fell solemn, "Look I'm with Trish now…as of last night…Riley, you know when we started…that, it didn't mean anything other than me just needing to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I get it…It's cool." Riley shrugged, putting up the best front that he was blowing it off, as if he expected it.

"Still friends?" Peter asked holding out a hand.

Riley assessed the hand wearily, he didn't really have a choice, without Peter he had no one. "Yeah, man, of course."

But saying that didn't stop Riley from avoiding Peter the rest of the day. He was grateful as the bell finally allowing him to leave before everyone else. As he passed Chantay, and a group from the Power Squad his stomach rolled, and he detoured himself in time to make it to the men's room. He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser above the trash can that now hosted his lunch as he heard a criticizing chuckle from behind him,

"You know bulimia is not the answer."

In an instant, even though his stomach hadn't quite settled back down, Riley had Declan against the wall.

"Shut the hell up, man."

Declan ignored the pain in his back, and laughed it off know it would only irritate the other boy further, "Stavros, it could just be me, but I think that reaction was a bit excessive…has any one…"

"I said 'Shut up.'" And with that Riley let go and fled the bathroom, embarrassed. He hadn't fully intended to react that way, but with the way his day had been going, he thought at least it couldn't get any worse.

Later he would curse him self for speaking to soon. The doctor had gone through a routine work up of question, the usual: weight, temp, blood pressure. Then after a few cryptic mumblings had asked for a blood test. Riley was grateful he had come alone, soon as the words 'blood test' came out of the doc's mouth she would have passed out. He knew why she was prone to worry, but he was sure what ever was making him through up was nothing to worry about. He _was _sure until the doctor came back through the door.

"Mr. Stavros, I have question for you and I need you to be completely honest with me. The form the receptionist handed you when you came: Did you answer all them honestly? Specifically the questions regarding your sexual activity?"

Riley avoided the doctor's gaze and began to stare at his hands in his lap. The doctor tried again,

"Mr. Stavros, have you had intercourse with another man? It's important."

Riley nodded enough for the doctor to see, and the football player looked up in time to see that the doctor seemed to relax, which only made Riley more tense.

"We ask that you be completely honest with those forms because, as in this situation it helps with a diagnosis…If you weren't gay…"

"I'm not gay!" Riley nearly yelled at the older man who seemed to simply shrug it off.

"Well then, if hadn't you hadn't told me you have had sex with another man," He corrected, "I would be slightly confused by the results of your blood work."

* * *

Wow, that's a lot…more so than I normally put in a first chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!


	2. How to React

Chapter 2:

The instant the words 'you're pregnant' left the doctor's mouth, Riley's mind began to implode. No way. This was a joke. Not Possible. A million emotions were racing and anger was in the lead as usual, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to find something to punch…or someone. Suddenly, the doctor's voice interrupted.

"Mr. Stavros." Riley looked up and the doctor realized the boy had not been listening. The older man took a deep breath, before releasing a deep sigh, "Riley, I know this is shocking, its hard for any teenager to get this kind of news. Yes, pregnancy in males isn't common, but it isn't rare enough that I haven't dealt with it before."

"What about options?" Riley asked the doctor, hoping the doctor would catch his meaning.

"Unfortunately, your option are limited. By the time the sac is big enough to reach safely it is too late to abort it. However there is still adoption."

"I have to have it?" He repeated numbly.

"And you're going to have to make sure to take care yourself. I know you're an athlete, but you'll need to limit the amount of sport activity. No contact sports, I'll write a note to your P.E. teacher explaining…"

Riley was sitting there in a reality he couldn't yet accept, and it was becoming overwhelming. Tears had appeared in his eyes against his wishes.

"It might for the best that I write a note to your school counselor as well, I would be willing to call, if you want. I'll give you a moment, but I want to get a sonogram of the baby, we'll see how far along you are, and I'll get you some literature that you'll need to read, guidelines for the duration of the pregnancy."

The next forty-five minutes were an unpleasant blur. The cold gel, the gray barely-there picture showing that he was just over four weeks along. He was handed a copy along with a pile of fliers and brochures and an appointment for the next month. He made his way home on the bus, numb for the entire ride and the rest of the walk. As soon as he entered his house, his mother cornered him, "Honey, what took so long? Is everything okay."

Riley stared at her wide-eyed, "Y-y-yeah. Everything's fine. I just got to take it easy on the working out, the sports, nothing to worry about."

His mother seemed to want to ask more questions, but he went around her and headed toward the stairs. She tried to follow when the phone ringing sent her off in the other direction.

Riley dropped his backpack on his desk then dropped himself on his bed staring at the front pocket as if he were trying to burn it with his eyes. Then closed his eyes tight, close his eyes and maybe everything would disappear. Finally he got up and opened the dreaded pocket and his stomach dropped. He held the brochures in his hand and dared to read a couple of the front pages.

He began to open one labeled _How to Take Care of Your Pregnant Self _when a knock came to the door. Panicked he tossed them under his desk. However the door didn't open, instead his mother's voice came through the door. "Ry, dinner's in an hour, come set the table when you get a chance. Please and Thank you."

Relieved, Riley bent over to retrieve the papers, and received an odd sensation from his abdomen. He shook it off, gently, gathering the papers before backing to sit on his bed. Nervous, he swallowed as he opened the first brochure, the only one the doctor had on male pregnancy. Riley's eyes got caught on the picture of a man, older than him, in the same predicament. His belly was swollen identical to a womens, nothing beer belly about it. Suddenly it hit him. He wasn't going to be able to hide this. And if he couldn't hide this what else was going to spill?

His hand began to move towards his stomach when his cell phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and nearly hit the talk button when he saw the ID. _Peter. _He hit ignore. No, no, no. This was unreal it was not happening. He had not messed around with his best friend, he was not pregnant. _Yes you did…and you are. Better to accept it now. _

"Riley, the table." His mother voice called from downstairs.

Stuffing the pile of papers in a desk drawer he never used, he made his way downstairs.

* * *

Eh, I never like my second chapters, but I hope you did. Love to hear from everyone. Thx.


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is bliss. Riley kept repeating what had become his mantra overnight to himself. As if saying it a million times would make it true. He wasn't stupid, but maybe he wanted it to be true that made him so adamant. And yet as good, albeit selfish, as his intentions were, the plan seemed to go down hill fast.

"Riley! Riley." He heard his name as he entered school, and didn't even need to turn around to know it was Peter. He kept on walking. Ignorance is bliss. The lack of response didn't stop the blonde boy who simply quickened his pace till caught up with Riley.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" He asked casually, ignoring the fact that the question caused the football player to purse his lips. "I tried calling you last night…"

"Yeah…um, my phone broke. It dropped out of my pocket last night and landed in the toilet." Riley didn't entirely lie. The phone was broke, however airing out the battery would not have saved it, considering that Riley smashed the battery, along with the rest of the phone after Peter had tried calling a fourth time.

"Ah, that sucks. Well, Trish had some girls' night things last night, I was going to see if you wanted to hang out. She's doing it again tonight…"

"Why so you can get a quick fix?"

Finally Peter heard it, the coldness in Riley's voice. It surprised him a little, though he knew it shouldn't entirely. Peter knew Riley had been more invested, but it didn't make him the bad guy.

"Riley, we _both_ agreed…"

"Yeah, whatever. Get out of my face." Riley's voice was escalating.

Peter played innocent, "You know what? Call me when you're not PMS-ing."

If it had been for the fact Peter had quickly retreated, or that Riley spotted Miss H at the end of the hall, Riley might have easily taken him out without any real care. As it was he had to resign himself to muttering, "Well you can call me when…" He trailed off realizing that his hand had moved to his lower stomach.

Before he had a chance to correct the instinctive action he heard a voice from against the wall. "Trouble in paradise?"

Riley's eyes, still wide looked to see Declan saunter towards him.

"Shut up, Coyne." Riley fumbled before making his own retreat down the hall.

Declan watched as Riley made his way down the hall and around the corner only to watch Riley come back around the corner to turn into the men's restroom. He kept watching that direction.

"I know that look." He didn't even turn his head as his sister approached.

"What look?" The moment he said he could her laugh in disbelief. Playing innocent never really work for him.

"Who is it this time?" Fiona asked.

"You ask it like it like it happens all the time." He allowed only the slightest amount of hurt out, to let her know he was serious.

"I didn't mean it like that. Whoever it is…Declan, just be careful." Her standard warning. "The Dot after school?"

The warning bell rang and the Coyne twins parted ways. Declan made his way to gym class unintentionally keeping an eye out for Riley Stavros. The other boy didn't even make an appearance until everyone else was already dress and doing some warm-up laps. As he circled Declan casually watched the exchange at the edge of the gym. There was something different about the Hulk-tempered teenager that Declan couldn't place. Before his mind has decided he noticed Coach Armstrong's eyes bug out a little.

The coach tried to cover his reaction, but Riley had noticed it. Riley stood there shifting, nervous imagining all the conclusions the adult was coming to. There was a pause of awkward silence.

"Alright, Stavros." The coach paused to get a grip of his words, "Today, you're in the library, study hall. But come talk to me at the end of class and we'll come with a plan for the rest of the semester."

Riley numbly nodded and turned back out of the gym without seeing that he had a set of eyes watching him. He made his way towards the library, and seeing that no one was around he pulled out his computer. He was already done with his homework, ignoring the situation made him entirely focused on other things. Staring at the 'Search' bar, he cautiously typed in the word gay. A million sites popped up: _how do I know I'm gay, why being gay is wrong, why being gay isn't wrong, how do I stop being gay, how do I tell other's I'm gay. _Riley's eyes scanned and his eyes suddenly picked up one at the bottom…_gay and pregnant: handling a male pregnancy and telling your partner._

"So you're admitting it?" The voice popped out of nowhere. Riley instantly slammed the laptop close.

"What are you doing here?" Riley growled at Peter.

"Paper for his history. You?" The older boy knew Riley's schedule and knew they were both out of place.

"None of your business." Which was pretty much the furthest from the truth. Well, not entirely…it was Peter's fault, his mind reasoned, didn't mean he needed to know about it.

Peter opened his mouth to say something else when the intercom interrupted. "Riley Stavros please report to the principals office."

Riley shoved the laptop in the bag and brushed passed Peter. This day just kept getting worse, his whole life kept getting worse. He waited out side the door patiently. His eyes kept grazing over the principal's name. He quietly cursed the Shep for stepping down, cursed the school mom for allowing Peter's mother to have her old position back. The bell for the end of the period rang, and it was another couple of minutes before Coach Armstrong appeared then disappeared into Miss H's office. The door was opened once more and it was his turn.

Miss H sat at her desk, Coach stood against the wall, and what the closed blinds had not warned Riley was that the counselor was already seated. Riley gaped, he knew he shouldn't have told Coach. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Riley have a seat." The blonde gestured to the empty chair next to the counselor.

"Coach Armstrong called me down to the gym and showed me the note you showed him to get out of gym class today. Riley forging a doctor's note…"

"What?!" Riley nearly yelled, "You think I made that up? Miss H, why would I _want _to make this up?" He searched in bag where for the papers he had planned to hide in his locker. "See. Here's the brochures…and h-h-here's the pictures." He leaned back, his hands frantically grabbing his knees. "Why did I say anything? I shouldn't have told anyone."

"Riley!" Miss H's voice finally got his attention. She softened as she saw the boy was on the verge of tears. "I was saying that forging a note doesn't seem like something you would do. You were right to tell someone, and Coach was right to tell me. We're here to help you."

He rolled his eyes. All three adults knew this look, it was the 'how could you possibly help me?' look.

"Riley," She tried to be softer, "This isn't the first time we've had to deal with teen pregnancy. Yes," She guessed his next question, "This would be the first male, but we can use the others as guidelines. Adjust as you need to. If you need to start the next year at home, we can figure that out."

The word 'home' made Riley's eyes bulge, "You're not going to tell my parents are you?"

The two woman sent a look to each other, as if they had wondered if he had told anyone. He continued, "I'm not ready to tell them. I'm not even sure I wanted to know." He admitted quietly, silently pleading with his principal.

He released a breath when she nodded. "That decision is up to you. Look, this is what we'll do. Instead of gym, you'll talk to the counselor, work on talking things through…lets say three times a week. The other two will be study hall. Talk to your doctor about approved exercises you can do, and you can add them in. We'll just take this one step at a time."

He nodded. "Can I go back to class now?"

She nodded. He put the papers back in his bag and continued. None of the adults left with him, so he was sure they stayed to discuss him, discuss this. By the end of the day, he felt exhausted mentally and to his surprise physically. He wasn't to feeling this way.

"Need a ride home?"

If Peter did stop trying Riley thought he might lose it. "No, I'm actually headed to Dot." And stormed off, in the direction of what had originally been a lie. He walked into the eating establishment to see not many people were there. He nodded a hello to Spinner and made his way to the far back corner. Pulling out a couple of things he started to get work. He had gotten through a math assignment, when a dish with hamburger and fries came down. Riley looked up to see Declan standing across the table another plate in his hand.

"It's yours." He gestured to the first plate, "Free of charge on one condition."

Riley raised his eyebrows in response and Declan continued, "You promise not to throw it up."

Riley let out a minor scoff, turned back to his homework, but reached for a fry as he did so. Confused Declan pulled the chair in front of him and sat down. Riley peered without moving his head and conceded, "Thanks."

"No problem, have to blow my parents money on something, and after the fight I witnessed between you and Peter, I assumed your number of friends had been reduced to zero." He saw Riley's eyes narrow and Declan inwardly admitted that he might need to work on a few of his manners. "I'm new, I guess I don't have much room to talk…So, English?" He nodded towards the paper and book now in front of Riley.

"Man, what do you want?" Riley said nearly exasperated by this point.

"A friend, remember?" Declan smiled. There was a red flag inside Riley but he ignored it as the two of them ended up in conversation for the next forty-five minutes despite Fiona's brief interruption to tell her brother she was leaving. But suddenly Declan's knee bumped Riley's under the table and his hand had gotten dangerously close to Riley's. The flags flew again.

"You know what? I should be getting home." Riley announced interrupting Declan mid-sentence. "I just can't do this." Riley mumbled.

"Do what?" Declan faked innocence.

Riley stood and hunched as far over the table as his abdomen would allow before he felt pressure. Ignoring it he whispered, "I don't what you're up to, I'm _not_ _gay._"

Declan watched as Riley preformed his signature move-the storm out- and unphased followed him out of the Dot and around the corner to where Riley began to head down the alley.

"Riley! Stop." Declan bellowed and both boys were surprised when Riley listened. Slowly they were both face to face.

The ambassador's son continued, "What is your problem?" His voice both loud and angry enough to hold Riley's attention. "It's no wonder you don't have any friends, between your anger issues and throwing up every other hour of the day. You know its surprising no one stands up to you. You're a good looking guy and when your not pissed you're not half bad." Declan had moved to right in Riley's face, "But this violent crap is ridiculous. And newsflash Riley, I'm not everyone else, and I'm not going to take it."

In the brief second after he merely lifted his arms to give the other the other boy a taste of his own medicine, he had the minor clarity to realize that Riley was only pushing him with one arm. Declan saw as his back hit the wall that Riley's held the arm out front as a barrier. Confused by this tactic, Riley's words barely registered, "You don't know shit about me or my life. And right now I can't handle you on top of everything else."

Declan replayed the words as Riley disappeared around the corner. His brow furrowed and a slightly smiled came to his face…Declan never did give up easy.

* * *

Okay so I spent most of this day just to make sure this was long enough. I want to aim for this length a little more although sometimes they may be more like the last one.

As always I would love to hear from everyone. Thanks to everyone for reading


	4. Step One

"Riley, Good morning, how are you doing today? I'm sorry I'm running late." Ms. Suave came in to her office to see Riley sitting in front of her desk staring at her name plate. Riley barely moved his head to show he had registered her question.

She moved on, shutting the door behind her, "Well, let's get down to business, shall we? Riley, since this is our first time talking I was hoping I could ask some question so that I can help you better. If you don't want to answer you don't have to. And if I get too personal just let me know."

When the teenager nodded she began.

"Are you taking the prenatal vitams?" A nod.

"Have you been having any morning sickness?" Another nod.

"Riley have you told anyone?" He shook his head.

"Do you know who the other father is?" She was surprised a little when he vocalized a 'yes'.

"Have you decided if you're going to tell him?" No answer.

"Have you given any thought on whether or not you'll keep it?" Still no answer.

"You don't have to know, I was just wondering if you had thought about it." Riley simply stared back.

The two repeated the same routine for the next two weeks and by their last meeting the Thursday of the third week she didn't know if there was much more she could do. She became aware of his increased fidgeting. Looking at the clock only told her this session would over soon.

"Riley. I know this is hard for you, but I want you to remember I'm here to help you. You have some big decisions ahead of you, and I'm sorry but I need to be blunt this is going to get harder for you." She noticed she had his full attention. And she proceeded as gently as she could, "Are you still not going to talk about it when you start to show and people start asking questions? You need to talk to someone and if you're not going to talk to me then talk to a friend, Riley, someone you trust." The bell rang and he began to get up. "Wait, if you still don't feel up to talking about it…then write it down. Something I should've suggested when started. Write how you're reacting, what you think about this, what you want your baby to know. It'll be easier for you handle, Riley if you talk it out."

Riley pulled from his regular repertoire and simply nodded, but her words followed him as he was late to History. He pushed the words '_your baby'_ out of his head as his slid into his chair with everyone watching him. He knew he was already the center of several rumors between him not signing up for the spring Track and Field season, not going to gym class anymore, and a couple of niners catching him throwing his lunch up the school had become mildly interested in what was going on with one of its star athletes. Riley, in reaction, would have pummeled a couple of the niners if it hadn't been for Declan.

Declan: the boy who was becoming a subject of his own in Riley's world. The rich boy was nothing if not persistent. Riley had tried unsuccessfully to get rid of him, but after Declan had pointed out that if he left Riley would have no friends Riley conceded. And while Declan's smile always caused Riley to do the same Riley pushed the thoughts away, holding to his original promise: he couldn't handle this on top of everything else. Above all else he promised he wouldn't have a repeat of what he had done with Peter. No, he couldn't put himself through that again.

"So, partner, your place or mine?"

"W-What?" Riley stutter finally stepping outside his head now aware that Declan was turned in his desk.

"The assignment. We're paired together. So tonight do you want to work at your place or mine?" Declan repeated ignorant that Riley hadn't been paying attention

"Mine." He answered, scanning the sheet Declan had handed back.

The whole situation was alright until Riley was leading Declan towards his house and spotted that both cars were parked out front. His dad was home. Riley took a deep breathe opened the door. His mother greeted them from the front row,

"Hey honey…" She spotted the other boy, her smile became fake, "Who is this?"

"Declan. We've got a project for History." Riley barely stopped on his way to the stairs.

"Oh…that's nice. Declan, would you join us for dinner?" His mother asked casually, causing Riley to spin on his heels, his eyes bulging. But Declan was already answering, "That would be great, thank you."

Biting his lip he before he mumbled under his breath, "Well this'll be fun."

Riley was surprised when his dad acted normal during dinner, at least the first part. It wasn't until Riley reached for a second helping of the mashed potatoes that his dad honestly emerged.

"Riley, you haven't finished anything else on your plate. You don't need any more carbohydrates. You've been getting reckless with your diet, that's not going to help where your sports are concerned." His dad pulled the potatoes away to the other side of the table.

Riley swallowed, "I told you, dad, I'm taking a break from sports."

Mr. Stavros set the fork down, "I don't know how you expect to get a scholarship…"

"Nicholas. That's enough. Boys, you two look done why don't you go finish your project. I'm sure Declan needs to get home soon." Mrs. Stavros' quiet voice was direct and firm. Riley pushed away from the table and watched as Declan followed pausing on a moment,

"I'm sorry, but can I finish my drink upstairs…I don't want it go to waste."

"That's fine, dear." Riley's mother said without otherwise acknowledging Declan. The two made their way back to Riley's room, where Riley made sure to shut the door. He turned to see Declan holding is cup towards Riley.

"What's that?"

Declan shrugged, "You wanted mashed potatoes, and I figured you probably needed them…considering you've been throwing up every hour on the hour…according the Degrassi rumor mill."

"Shut up." Riley flared lightly, but took the potatoes willingly.

"You're welcome." Declan smiled.

Riley just rolled his eyes. The two sat in a few moments as Riley continued to eat.

"So," Declan ventured, "That's why you can't admit it. Your dad…"

"Is fine." Riley finished, "Just shut up about what you don't…"

The shouting interrupted from downstair, not clear enough to understand anything but snatches. It escalated over the next thirty seconds culminating in father yell he'd be going out, followed by the slamming of the front door. Declan looked away from Riley as if to give him a moment of privacy. Somewhere in the back of his head he assessed that he knew where Riley got his anger management skills from. He allowed another moment before finally speaking,"If he's the reason…"

In a flash Stavros had disappeared and returned with a picture Declan recognized from the top of the stairs.

"You want to know why I have to keep my mouth shut?" He handed the frame over, Declan observed the young teenager with the short cropped hair like Riley and brown eyes, looking like a replica of Mr. Stavors. Riley continued forcing the words out, "That's why. That's Aidan. He was fourteen months older than me. Dad wanted a son, and he got the golden boy. When they wanted a girl, they got me. But Dad had already had one son, so he passed me off to mom. Then, a couple years ago, Aidan got sick. He, he died…Dad told me I had to step up. I had to become the man Aidan was supposed to be. When Dad got the job out here, they took it to start over. And I know it didn't look like it down there, but it has gotten better."

"And what, you think you'll mess it up by telling them that you're not him?" Declan set the frame down on the edge of the bed, as he cautiously approached the Riley who had his arms almost stuffed in his pocket, face staring at the floor.

Taking a deep breath calculating carefully his next choice of words, "It's okay, you know. You're not your brother's clone. One day they'll see it too and they'll be okay. Promise." He reached out to put a hand on Riley's shoulder and both boys were surprised to find Riley stood still. Declan smiled, flirting bravely in hopes his honesty make the boy laugh, "Cause I know I like what I see." He squeezed the hand he held; knowing anything more would lead to a catastrophe. Letting go he took a deep breathe, "Look, I'll finish the project. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Stavros." Riley stayed shocked and silent until the other boy was gone.

Before his mind had a chance to process, his stomach swirled and he made it to the toilet just in time. When he was finally finished, he gently backing himself against the wall, rolling head to look up.

"Look," he whispered, "I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. It's going to be okay." The words echoed in mind, _it's going to be okay,_ before he realized he wasn't talking to himself. He pushed himself on to his feet to look in the mirror. His eyes were getting red from holding back the tears. He pulled his shirt off, and guided his hand to his exposed stomach, nothing noticeable unless you knew, as Riley did, that the area had previously been more toned. As his hand made contact with the skin of his stomach, a tear escaped, his breath shuddered,

"Alright."

Another breathe. Another tear.

"Okay."

* * *

End of Chapter four. I hope you guys liked that I feel pretty good about this chapter. I know the parents may seem more stereotypical, but I figured I was breaking some conventions I should probably keep at least one in tact.

Let me know what you think about the chapter. Thanks so much!


	5. A Little Dose of Honest

When he woke up the next day, the strees seemed a little bit less and he didn't start the morning sprinting to the bathroom. He quietly thanked the inhabitant of his...whatever space in the abdomen. Riley once again looked in the mirror to reassure himself that though he felt a little bloated he wasn't showing. He checked the calendar and a pamphlet he had hidden instensively in the back of a desk drawer. He still had about two months before anything became too obvious. He mades his way down stairs to be brought out of his thoughts by the sound of snoring. He peered in the living room to find his father sprawled on the couch. He wasn't surprised, this was nothing new. He grabbed a pastry from the kitchen and made his way to school plagued with things more important than as to number of reasons his father was sleeping on the couch.

Instead of heading to library for what had once been gym class Riley headed to the counselor's office for the fourth time that week. He found Ms. Suave alone in her office and nervously knocked on the door frame. "Ms. Suave?"

"Riley? Shouldn't you …"

"I know. It's just …can I?" Riley gestured toward the chair.

"Of course."

He shut the door behind him, dropped his bag next to the chair and sat down. "I-I know you've been trying to help me. It's just…I'm not exactly proud of this, it's not something I wanted to admit. If I tell someone I'm…pregnant, then I'm admitting _how _I got…" He sighed, frustrated, "That I-I'm gay. And…it's not supposed to be like this. _I'm_ not supposed to be like this. I'm just so sick of fighting it, and being angry all the time. And I realized last night that if I keep avoiding all of this…its not fair to…to the kid. I mean its just not me anymore."

There was a pause as the counselor waited but Riley didn't say anymore, she smiled when he looked at her, choosing her words carefully, "Riley, that's a big step you just took. I proud of you. You just need to keep down this path. The more you're able to accept this and think about this, you'll be able to make fully realized decisions."

Riley nodded.

"The next step I would recommend would be to talk to either you're parents or the other father. I'm not saying right now, but soon. Really start to think about it. You're parents could help you deal with the stress, and you'll need to talk to the other father at least to get his family's health history."

She was right, Riley told himself as he left the counselor's office, but he couldn't imagine telling his parents. His father would be pissed; his mother would go all hysterical. No, he decided he should probably put that off until he knew what he wanted. Until he had made some decisions. However, he knew talking to Peter couldn't wait as long, especially if there was something he would need to know that could effect the baby. Riley's mind played with a million ways to tell , each more disastrous than the last, all the way until lunch when he got distracted.

Riley noticed something odd about Declan as he returned to the lunch table from his latest barf fest in the bathroom. The other boy was staring as the space Riley had occupied.

"Coyne, you okay?"

Declan looked like he has just come back to Earth, "Yeah, yeah…I was just thinking, I mean I had a question…but it's nothing."

Riley's eyebrows lifted, "Declan Coyne, thinking before speaking. I pretty sure this is a first."

The other boy just shrugged off the teasing, "Your fault."

"The thinking before speaking or the question?"

"Both. But forget about it…I don't want to risk you blowing up in my face." The honesty of the statement hit Riley hard enough that it took him a couple of moments to sort out his reaction.

"Ask away. I won't get mad, I promise."

Declan responded with a look of disbelief and Riley amended, "I will try really hard not to blow up in your face, I promise."

This caused Declan's mouth to twist into a half smile, "I was just wondering, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?'

"Really? Riley: the throwing up, the no gym class, the mood changes, and the fact you just put a candy bar in your turkey sandwhich."

Riley looked at the bite he just took, and found the Declan was right. "It's hard to explain. It's not that big of a deal." he hoped shrugging it off world work.

The other boy eyed him wearily for a few moments, "But it's not nothing?"

Riley nodded.

"You just don't want to talk about it?"

Riley just stared.

Declan leaned across the table and lowered his voice, and Riley instinctly leaned closer. "Is this what you keep talking about? About why you don't want to..." He silety gestured between the two of them. "Because it doesn't bother me, I can handle it, especially if you're saying its no big deal."

"Dec, it's not..."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Both Declan and Riley's heads shot up to see Peter standing above them a smirkingn Trish on his arm.

"Stone, this has nothing to do with you. So, anytime you would like to get lost, it would be much appriciated." Declan glared at Peter, he'd begun to dislike the blonde rocker each time he appeared. Peter whispered something to Trish who practically pouted and stomped her way from the trio.

"I was hoping to talk to Riley." And for once he seemed sincere to Riley, who looked between the both boys before standing up to be eye level with Peter.

Seeing that Riley wasn't going in farther then the edge of the table, Peter looked down, "I was just seeing if you were okay...I was just in the restroom when you...you know..."

"I'm fine. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Riley, come on, I don't get why you're still so mad at me. what happened...we both know that what happened..."

Riley's mind exploded with exactly what had happened between the two of them, the after effects, Ms. Suave's words from the morning lingering "I know exactly what happened. It was a temporary fix. And now you've moved on with Trish. Allow me to do the same." As he said the words his hand gestured to where Declan was listening without much thought, "And that means stay away, got it?" Peter nodded slowly, looking behind Riley at Declan before heading back to where Trish was sitting at a full table. Riley fell back to the seat, poking his sandwhich before looking up. Declan had been staring at the football player until Riley had looked up when Declan looked away, biting his lower lip.

"Dec--"

"I know I should be a little happy about that, about what you just said, but, actually I'm just confused. You've been telling me that you have to much to handle to deal with a relationship. And that was cool, I get it. But suddenly Peter show up and you're 'moving on' with me? What happened between you two? You know what I'm not sure I want to know. Just let me know when you've made up your mind. I don't know how to make it clearer: I _like _you, Stavros, but don't use me okay?" Declan pushed himself up from the table. Riley began to the same and had almost made it out of the cafeteria door when he felt himself turned around to face Fiona.

She stood there crossing her arms, "Riley, I don't know what's happened, but words of advice about my brother; give him some space and just be honest. Okay?"

Before he could answer she pushed around him to chase after her brother, leaving Riley to head off to his next class before any one got suspicious in the cafeteria.

_Just be honest,_ her words lingered and Riley spent the rest of the school day. He been spending a lot of time thinking lately. Honeslty, he was only mad at Peter for the crap treatment. He had know from the beginning he was more into what had happened than Peter ever had been. Yeah, he was still upset he was the one dealing with the consequences but, that wasn't entirely Peter's fault. Peter didn't even know. As far Declan was concerned, Riley did like him. And honestly, he wanted Declan, he wanted Declan to be the one he could talk to. He just wasn't sure if it was fair to drag Declan into this mess. How would the other boy react? It was that more than anything that made Riley scared.

After school released, Riley searched for Declan but only caught sight of the limo retreating the parking lot as he made his way out the front of the school. He sighed, he would have to wait. He made is way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn, Fiona. Its _tomorrow._"

Riley spun to find Declan at the top of the stairs. He had apparently not been in the limo. Declan spotted him and slowly made his way to next to Riley. "Fiona must of thought rehearsal was today." He explained as he fished for his cell.

Instinctively Riley grabbed the phone and nodded for Declan to follow. He waited until they were away from the of the school population, and Declan had stopped demanding impatiently for his cell phone back for him to get in a word, "Just let me say something real quick."

Riley pulled them between two buildings where no could see and did the first thing his mind told him to do, he caught Declan's lips for a moment before slowly pulling away. He could tell that he had some time before Declan would speak again.

"Peter used me as his sex buddy until a willing vagina came along. I just don't want him thinking he come around demanding what he wants. Because I _have_ moved on. Declan. I...like you too. And yeah, there are somethings I can't talk about quite yet. And yes having a...dating...whatever right now scares me a little too. But I'm done fighting it." He repeated what was becoming his quote of the day.

Declan gave a twisted smile, and another kiss before responding, "Okay."

* * *

SO this was over two weeks and six drafts in the making. I was a little unsure but I think this goes where it needs to set up for the rest of the story. THanks so much to everyone who has kept up the reviews, and reminding me to post. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think as always.


	6. Rumor

From his position sitting on the bed, Declan's eyes wandered from the homework on his lap across the growingly familiar room to where Riley was sitting at the desk fidgetting over the latest math assignment. Declan laughed to himself before turning back to his homework, while the noise of Riley shifting in the chair continued. Declan had gotten used to the Riley's anxious homework habit in the three weeks since the kiss, since they had started 'going out'. The term almost made Declan scoff, because the only place they had shown any signs of being a couple were in the confines of Riley's room. He didn't particulalry mind, with all the rumors circulating around school he was pretty sure coming out was the last thing Riley could handle. Not that Declan himself was out to anyone at Degrassi, no one had asked. His thoughts were interuppted by the fading light on his silent cell phone. He picked it up to see the had three messages, two from his sister and the other from Jane about that night's rehearsal. He sighed and nearly hit his head againts the wall behind him.

"Demands of the people getting to be too much?" Riley's voice teased.

"I just forgot that I have rehearsal tonight."

Riley frowned. "I rented a movie for tonight..." He began to mumble, Declan could only make out, "Not enough time with you."

"Maybe if we could spend time being us outside of your room."

Declan had met it in an entirely joking manner, but the instant he said Riley's face got red and Declan foresaw his mistake. "Riley, I didn't mean..."

Before he could finish a knock came to the door and the in the instant it took for it to open both boys instantly resume their homework positions on opposite of the side of the room. Mrs. Stavros appeared, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay in here. Declan, will you be staying for dinner?"

Declan began to open his mouth when Riley answered for him, "No, he's got rehearsal in a little bit, right?"

The anger went over Mrs. Stavros' head but Declan heard it, "Um, yeah. He's right."

She smiled innoncenlty and closed the door on her way out. The two boys sat there for a few moments before Riley bit his lip and retruned to torturing the paper in front of him. Declan sighed and put the homework back in his bag. He slowly approached the frustrated Riley and carefully placed his hand on the shoulder in front of him only to have it shoved off. "You should probably get going, you don't want to keep anyone waiting."

"Riley, I'm not leaving until I've fixed this." He turned Riley around and sad on the bad so that they were a little more on the same eye level. "I didn't mean it...Okay yes, I think about it sometimes, but I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I get it and I will be best friends with your room if that what it takes. You and me, okay?" He kissed Riley on the forhead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I know. But seriously, why don't we give my room a shot. I mean at least with my parents we don't have to sneak around. Instead of making your parents more and more suspicious. Don't you think it's getting a liittle risky?"

Riley smiled, "Okay, next time. Your place. But, I forgot to tell you something. My parents are going on a couples retreat for a full week in two weeks."

"Something to look forward to. But right now I've got to get going. Walk me out?"

Riley nodded. Declan grabbed his stuff before taking Riley's hand for a second, and they did their farewelling at Riley's door before heading downstairs. Riley's mother was making her way into the living room. She gave Riley an odd look, "Riley, I thought I put those pants in storage, they were too big." Declan noticed Riley nervously shake it off, "They fit fine."

Declan made his own observation on Riley's pants while Ms. Stavros muttered to herself about her husband possibly having a point. Riley tensed up again as they made it outside. "Two weeks." Declan reminded him. "Make a count down or something."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Riley laughed. "Have fun at rehearsal."

Declan laughed off the sentiment and headed back to school.

"Sorry I was late." He reiterated to Jane and Sav as the three of them headed out of the school after three hours, "I was working on homework at..."

"Riley?" Save and Jane finished together exchanging look that Declan managed to catch pretty easily.

"What? The guy needs a friend." He attempted to play it off.

Sav scoffed, "Yeah, a friend."

Declan stopped in his tracks, and it wasn't for another couple of pace before the other two turned to look at him. "What's that suppossed to mean, Bahndari?"

"Uh...nothing." Sav covered blankly.

Jane glared in Sav's direction, "Declan, it's just there's been a couple of rumors going around...about you and Riley."

Declan swallowed a portion of his pride, "And you just believed them? If all the rumors that went around Degrassi were true, Riley is bulemic," He counted on his fingers, "Some guy named J.T. Yorke's death is a consipiracy concoted by Hatzilakos, Anya has Sav's name tattoed on her left butt cheek, Peter's secretly seducing boys behind Trish's back," He threw that one in for good measure, " Oh, and my sister heard from a niner the other day that her and I are secret incestuous lovers. Really? The guy just needs a chance, needs some friends."

Sav threw his hands in defeat, "You have a point. Sorry, man."

Jane nodded in agreement and two headed on to their way. From behind him he felt an arm his shoulder and turned to see his sister.

"What are you doing here Fee?"

"Finishing a project." She replied.

The pair began walking to the end of the parking lot where the car was waiting for them.

"Look, Declan...If he makes you hides this, then what else is he going to make you hide? What else is he already hiding?"

He could see the concern written all over her face. She was younger than him by five minutes and yet had been playing the protector every chance she got. She wasn't without reason, he had always been more of leap before you look kind of person. Declan shrugged off all her questions.

"What happened to the promise you made after what happened with Oliver?" She asked in slight desperation.

"Fiona, you know, I get it. But I like Riley. Yes there are things he doesn't feel comfortable talking about yet, but it's not like I'm completely innoncent either. There are hings I haven't told him about, including aforementioned ex. That part of getting to know the other person, the learning to trust someone else. so, just let me do this okay?"

He managed to avoid the topic of Riley until the next day at school when Riley greeted him at his locker.

"Missing something?" Riley held out Declan's cell in front of him and Declan was strangley more awayre of a group of niners standing not too far down the hallway. "Check the calendar."

Declan did as he was to find a whole week hightlighted. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Riley smiled, "I made that countdown like you suggested."

The group of niners suddenly seemed closer and Declan signaled for Riley to follow him. He led them down a couple of hallways until it was safe for them to disappear into one of the supply rooms. "Look Riley, apparently the newest rumor to circulate around here is about us...being an us."

Declan waited for it, expected it, fro Riley to freak out, get pissed off. Yell, anything. Instead Declan watched him bite his lower lip, thinking it out, pacing as much as he possible could in the little space they were in. A few moments passed before he stopped and looked at Declan directly. "I'm not asking you because I think you did it. I'm asking because my head thinks I need to ask it."

"Ask away."

"You did't start the rumors, because you want us to be more..." Riley swallowed, "Public?"

"No."

"Okay." Riley leaned into kiss him.

"Pause." Declan put a finger to the other boy's lips. "No anger?"

He was relieved when the response was a light laugh, "No anger. I trust you...I really want to trust you."

Declan allowed him to finish the kiss he had original planned.

"Alright, alright let's get out of here."

He let Riley out first and waited for what he had thought was a long enough period of time, until he stepped out to find Jane at her locker looking at him with a look of wild amusement.

"I was just warning him about the rumor. I didn't want to risk the lives of gossiping niners."

"Right." She responded skeptically laughing to herself as she watched her fellow producer walk down the hall in the opposite direction of the first evacuee of the supply room.

* * *

Alright. As a bit of a holiday treat for everyone, here is chapter six and I decided to change it up a bit, focusing a little more on Declan, and honestly it's not my favorite but as always I would love to know what you all thought of it, but more excitement is soon to come. I hope you enjoyed and have/ or have had a great holiday season...and a great new year (although I hope to have another chapter up to you before then). Let me know what you think!

Oh, and for those wondering Declan finds out soon (less than four chapter away)!!!


	7. Heartbeat

Riley woke up with a start. It had been yet another dream about the baby, but this was the first one that had startled him awake. He shifted in his bed to see the clock on the other side of the room told him he had another half an hour until he was suppossed to wake up. Instead he rolled out of bed to make what become the weekley trip to the mirror. Flicking on the light and pulling off his shirt, his breath caught in his throat. His hands found his abdomen and felt what he saw. What had been bloating to the unmistakable beginnings of a bump. He placed his palm over the top and took a deep breath, vaguely surprised. The moment wasn't as scary as he thought it was. Not that he felt prepared or ready, just a little less scared. He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed the throughts just to run free for a few moments. Things that had happened, things he had talked about with Ms. Suave, and even bits of his dream. The alarm went off and he smacked it off. Before he began to get ready for the rest of the day he took another long look in the mirror and scribbled another quick note in his planner for the next week.

He made it to Ms. Sauave's office for his first block with just a moment to spare. The two dissucessed a couple of the things that Riley had finally decided to think about. As the bell approach, Ms. Suave made a few last minute notes, "So, here is the numbers to both the adoption agency and for the support group for teenage parents...hopefully both of these will help your decision...And Riley," he stopped packing to look at her, "I'm glad you decided to tell someone. Let me know how it goes, if you need any help, you know where to find me. See you Friday."

Riley nodded and headed out to his next class only to be stopped at his locker. "You look particularly happy today." Declan noted.

"Four days and counting." Riley smiled.

"Who needs the calendar on my cell phone when I got you? Homework tonight? My place?"

Riley nearly said yes but stopped remembering, "No, not tonight. I've got a doctor's appointment then I've to go to work."

"Not tomorrow because I have the run through and then my mom's dinner. What about Friday?'

"Work and babysitting."

Declan's eyebrows shot up, "Babysitting?"

"Yeah, apparently some of the parents with boys who use Jane and Holly Jay's service were asking if there were guys, so Jane been asking around. So, I volunteered." They turned into the classroom and took their seats waiting for the bell.

"One, Riley, that two jobs and whatever health thing you have going, are you sure that's okay to do?"

Riley sighed, "I'm fine. I just need to save up some money."

"Okay just take it easy?" He waited for a nod, "Two, when did you become a fan of small children?"

Riley began to open his mouth but the bell rang to cut him off. The rest of the classes went by smoothly, and even the unexpected lunch with some of the football team went well. He awkwardly fumbled when they asked if he was going to be able to be on the football team for his senior year. He didn't even know himself, but he assurred them that it was in his plan. The day seemed to be working, for what Riley felt like was the first time, in his favor. Even the amount of homework seemed small enough that he'd be able to finish it quickly after work.

"You want some company for your doctor's appointment?" Declan asked, innoncently as they made their way out of the school. The look Riley sent was nearly enough, "Nice try. Not this time."

"Not this time? Okay. How about a ride?" Declan continued to bargain.

Riley conceded, knowing the less walking, the less tired...the more stuff he could get done that night. After Declan dropped him off at the building the clinic was located in it wasn't too long before Riley found himself clad an itchy gown waiting for the doctor. He heard the doctor flip through his chart before he came through the door.

"Mr. Stavros, congratulations, you've made through your first trimester. Let's take a look." The doctor waited for Riley to lift the gown above his sweatpants. "Alright, looks good. Before we take some pictures, lets talk. You're going to be growing a little faster then a female would, your body is reacting to something completely forgein. Also because your male, your at a higher risk for a premature birth and other complications. From here on out you'll need to come back a little more often, as you're technically considered a high risk pregnancy. And it's going to be very important that you take it easy, okay."

Riley nodded, now a little more scared. Not for himself, but he found it was more for the baby.

The doctor seemed to notice, "That's the scary part. Now let's look at some pictures."

It took a little bit before the gel got squireted and the picture came up on the screen. It had been nearly eight weeks since that first barely there grainy picture, and now he could see the outline. Even as the doctore pointed it all out he began to reel almost as much as he had when had first been told. It was real.

"You want to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor asked.

Riley nodded nervously. He didn't hear the doctor mention it was a good heartbeat, barely noticed when the doctor cleaned up or started talking about other things they needed to do. He went through the motions setting up his next appointment, makeing his way on the bus to work, getting the list his boss set before him done, making his way home. It didn't matter what he did he kept hearing the heartbeat playing over and over again. He teased himself for getting this sentimental but he couldn't help it. As strange as was, hearing that heartbeat was almost as exciting as winning a game or getting a medal at a race. It was exciting to hear it, but it also bothered him. He wasn't suppossed to be like this, emotional and pregnant. If he got mushy over this sonogram, was this a sign as to what he wanted to do? He was saving money, yes, but what was he saving the money for? In that moment he wanted to talk to someone, but he had screwed up that department as no one knew. No one, not even Declan. Declan. With a sigh of relief, Riley opened his calendar to the next week: _Saturday: Parents leave, Wednesday: Tell Declan._

_

* * *

_

* * *

There's chapter 7 its not as long, but the ball (I hope) is really going to start rolling in the story, so they might not be as long. Any how I hope you enjoyed it and as always let me know what you think. Now there is a couple of question I have, I have three different versions of the next couple of chapters and I just want to get an idea, nothing might come of these question but I'm just wondering:

1. If someone from the school were to accidentally discover Riley/Declan who would you want it to be (excluding Peter and Fiona)?

2. Would you rather see the school or Riley's parents find out about the baby first? Or the same time?

Let me know what you think about the chapter and those questions! Also I want to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistake that I might not of caught this chapter and next for some reason my Word thinks I writing in Russian and doesn't know how to correct it. I've looked through it a couple of times, and will check it with word again once I fix it back to English.


	8. Truth and Fear Out Loud

Riley boarded the bus taking a seat away from all the other home-bound commuters. Discreetly he pulled out the black folder of recently obtained information. Pamphlet after packet on open adoption, closed adoptions, picking adoptive parents, and how the agency is there to serve the needs of the birth parents. The last one seemed like a bit of a joke to Riley, he had just spent forty-five of the most nerve wracking moments of his life feeling as thought there were trying to sell him a car, not presenting him with an option for his current state. He had forced himself to listen to every word the lady said, knowing that once he told his parents, an adoption would probably be his only option. Still he had called the support group Ms. Suave had told him about to get the meeting times.

As he got of at his stop Riley forced all those thoughts out of his head as he saw the car in his driveway. Seeing Declan's car in parked there, made him think about a whole other issue. Telling Declan was only moments away. _You could chicken out,_ the voice in his head reminded him, _you've gotten good at not telling people._ No, this was something he had to do. He walked passed the expensive car, and pulled out his keys to his house. He saw the familiar backpack dropped next to the door and after not seeing anyone downstairs he made his way to his bedroom only to be greeted by a shirtless Declan looking over a couple of shirt options. _So much for focus._

"I personally like what you're wearing right now." Riley teased setting down his backpack.

Declan turned. "You're back a little early. How'd that meeting go?"

"Fine." He lied easily, then turned into teasing mode, "Did I just interrupt something?"

"Nah, nothing much," Declan shrugged, "I just had this hot date planned with this really great guy. But now I guess I'll spend time with you."

"Funny." Riley replied dryly. "What all did you have planned for this so called 'great guy'?"

"Well," Declan's voice lowered as he came closer to Riley until their mouths were barely separated, "I was going to start with this." He pressed his lips against Riley's repeatedly until Riley felt himself being moved away from the door. He went with it as Declan led him by the lips all the way to the bed. And he could feel the bed under him with Declan on top of him. The two continued making out, and Declan continued to lead as reached to pull Riley's shirt off.

It was feeling the bottom of his shirt begin to glide over the expanding stomach that snapped Riley out of the moment. His hand grabbed Declan's wrist.

"Dec..Declan, wait…stop." Riley found his voice. "I can't. Not right now."

Declan's eyes narrowed and he rolled off the bed, slowly find his way to the desk chair. The other boy took advantage of the moment to pull himself to the edge of the bed.

Declan began an unnervingly calm rant, "I thought, you'd want this. With your parents out of town…its not like this is your first time."

Riley flew up, "You didn't just that! What I want with you and what I had with Peter are not even the same. This," He gestured rapidly between the two of them, "Means something. Which is why I stopped that,"

Declan rolled his eyes, "That makes as much sense as…"

"Because, I promised myself that I would tell you tonight." Riley interrupted shutting the other boy up, "And if we kept kissing, I'd talk myself out of it and you would have found out the wrong way."

"Tell me what?"

"Promise not to say anything until I'm done talking?"

Declan drew out the next few moments before nodding.

"Declan, I'm…I don't know…you're the first person I've told, well, a couple of teachers know. Before you showed up I didn't want to tell anyone that I was…that I was gay. I was just going to ignore it. Then Peter and I," Riley's voice registered barely over a whisper, "Messed around. Now I'm going to have to admit it sooner than later. But I need you to know why first." Even though he knew he was in control, the words felt caught, the moments seemed forever. This was something entirely different that telling a woman who got paid to listen to him. "I'm pregnant. I just finished week thirteen. I went to the adoption agency today and I'm going to talk to some teen parents tomorrow after school. I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't even told my parents yet. I know I'm a guy, I couldn't believe it either…its not…not very common." Riley took a quick breath, he pulled up his shirt to show Declan, and it was that action that seemed to signal to the Declan he could respond.

Declan's hand went through his hair and he could see Riley waiting fear all over his face. The side of him that had been raised in politics, that had been raised to be cool, calm, mature told him to say something assuring, but the almost-seventeen year old's brain was exploding. He slowly got up, found his shirt, and his bag. He could see Riley panicking, but he just walked out the door.

"Dec. Declan." He could hear Riley behind him as he went down the stairs. As he made it to the door he stopped, finally able to make use of his voice, "I just need some time to think, Stavros."

He shut the door behind him. _Stavros._ He had called him 'Stavros' not Riley, not Ry. And he had just walked out. He hopped in his car and pointed it home, nearly turning around a number of times as he replayed the image of Riley's protruding abdomen in his head before he made it to the multi-car garage and in to the silent and massive house. His mother was out of town and his father was a some fund raiser or event he had blocked it out while he had planned how he had wanted this evening to go. He went up a level before calling out, "Fiona? Fee?"

"In my room." He heard the response called from down the hall. He kept moving as he continued to talk, "Your were right, Fee, he was hiding something else. He's pregnant…"

He turned into her room not only to be met with the classy yet eclectic decorations but with a stunned twin sister and an equally surprised Jane.

"Jane." He stopped in the doorway.

"I stopped by to drop off the latest draft of the script and we starting discussing costumes." Jane explained beginning to gather her things, but Fiona stopped her.

"Riley?" Fiona said in slow disbelief, "Declan, he's a guy."

"I'm telling you what he told me. What I saw okay? It's apparently possible. And I've just told two people too many."

Jane threw a hand up in the air, "I won't say a word, Declan, I promise. I figured you two had something going on. How are you doing with the news?" Jane's question of concern hit him as he admitted he had just walked out.

Fiona eyes grew, "You did what?"

The voice inside in his head took on his sister's words as its mental tirade on loop as he made it too school the next day to find that Riley wasn't there. And he wasn't anywhere until the next week. It was very clear to Declan that Riley had taken his walking as rejection and he watched as angry Riley returned to school. Every time he tried to get close, Riley would walk away. So, he resigned himself for watching from afar. He was silently grateful that Jane stepped up, and had befriend Riley cautiously. She had even prevented Riley from fighting a niner when the boy commented on the sweater Riley had worn on the first day of truly warm weather.

It had been two weeks of silence when Declan came into Degrassi, not entirely ready for the morning to see Riley leaned up against a locker, one hand holding his head.

A unknown fear crept inside of Declan as he practically raced over, "You okay?" He reached to touch a shoulder what was pushed away.

"What do you care?" Riley seethed. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, right, Ry." Declan scoffed, "You look like you're going to pass out." He surveyed the people arriving around them. Grabbing two book bags in one hand and a protesting athlete in the other they found their way to a familiar supply room.

"Riley. You're pregnant. You're not fine. You need to take it easy. Let me help you to the nurse." He was almost pleading.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help. You walked out, remember?" Riley was almost yelling.

"You dropped some pretty big news on me. I just needed time to think. You were the one who didn't let me come back."

"You're just saying that. Why would you want to do that?" Riley replied leaning against.

"I still want you." Declan hissed.

The door flew open and in an instant, Jane had joined them, "Hey, guys, I'm happy for the reunion, but you're going to attract a crowd if you get any louder. And this school is already suspicious. So, if you want to keep this a secret still. Let's get going."

"He needs to got to the nurse." Declan explained.

Jane nodded, ignoring Riley's protest, "Okay, I'll take him down there. You wait and take the other way."

"No." Riley hissed pissed they were deciding things without him. His mind was reminding him how much he hated this situation, especially after he had raced out of the house that morning.

"No," He repeated, "Declan can do it. We still need to talk." He ignored their questioning looks. "Let's go."

Declan calmly grabbed both his and Riley's bags and followed the other boy out the door. They made it to the end of the hallway before Declan had to wrap his arm around Riley to keep him walking and not passing out. They made it to the nurse, and he was surprised that Riley allowed him to stay.

The nurse had him drink some water, and allowed him to rest while she went to look something up.

"Did you mean it?" Riley asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I assumed…"

Declan could see Riley beating him self up was not needed right now, so he teased, "You know what they same about assuming: it makes an ass of you and me."

Riley weakly teased back, "You really didn't need my help there did you?" He laughed softly before the school nurse came back.

"I think it's the stress. You're body is telling you to take it slow. I want you rest for a little bit, and then we'll see about whether you should go home or not." She turned to Declan, "You should give him some space."

"Just a moment."

She nodded and left.

Declan turned back to Riley, "Thanks for letting me walk you down here. Maybe we can hang out after school. Talk."

"I don't think that can happen."

"What?" Declan's lips barely parted enough for the word, confused, "I thought we…"

"We are. Its just things got tougher this morning."

"Tougher? You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"It just wasn't easy to run out of the house this morning… I sort of." Riley leaned back looking at Declan, "I told my Dad."

* * *

First of All. Happy new year! I thought I'd would start of the year with two confessions in one chapter…which actually turned out to be like three, technically. And I know it seems fast, but Riley's getting more and more obvious so there's a lot to cover. I personally can't wait for these next few chapters.

Also I know we made yet another small jump in time and I didn't want to confuse anyone but Riley is about 16 weeks along at the end of this chapter.

I did lover hearing everyone's advice and tried to keep as much in mind as possible. I hope you enjoyed the direction I decided, even if it wasn't your suggestion.

As always I love to hear what you think.

Hopefully I should update again within the next week. I give you all permission to hound me if I haven't.


	9. When Push Comes to Shove

Riley watched as Declan was practically dragged out of the nurse's office within seconds of Riley's latest confession. As he shifted to lay down he could feel his cell phone vibrate. Discreetly he fished it out and smiled to see Declan's message: _Details at Lunch?_. He had barely began to put away when it vibrated again displaying his father's number for the fourth time. He hit the ignore button and closed his eyes in an attempt to give the whole 'rest' thing a try. But regardless of how many times he tried the memory of earlier that morning kept reapperaring inside his head.

_He had woken up to find his last pair of jeans refused to button. He sighed, "Could wait any longer could you, kid?" He smile to himself as he pulled on a pair of sweats instead. After he pulled on a sweatshirt the relfection in the mirror barely showed any signs of the four month bump. He grabbed his bag and quietly made his way down stairs. His parents had had yet another argument the night before so Riley expected to find his father asleep on the couch. Instead he found his father wide awake and sitting at the kitchen island with two plates of food._

"_Morning, son. I thought we could talk. I made some coffee." His father father gestured to two mugs sitting nearby. Riley stifled his shock and awkwardly heading to the refrigerator, "I'm actually off caffeine right now."_

"O_h." His father shifted uncomfortably ot really sure how to continue. "So, you're watching what you eat?"_

_Riley simply nodded._

"_And yet you've gained weight? Look, Riley, your mother is worried about you. This weight gain isn't good. You're not working out and our mother says you don't seem to have any friends. You need to know people to get you places, Riley."_

_Riley turned towards the cabinets, continuing to make his reular breakfast over what was sitting in front of his father, who he kept trying to ignore, but the man kept getting louder._

"_Honestly, son, I'm glad we haven't seen much of that Declan around. I've heard the blurbs about that boy and I don't like that kind of kid. What ever happened to that friend of yours..Peter? He seemed like a good kid. Ran didn't he? Maybe you can get back in his grace, fix what ever you did wrong and he can help you catch up for football."_

_Riley's silence only agitated his father, "Riley,you will listen to me when I'm talking to you. I don't want to be having this conversation, but we need to get what ever is going on with under control. How do you expect to get into to college…if Aidan had made it.."_

_There it was. And despite the voice in the back of his head to stay calm Riley spinned, "But he didn't Dad, and I'm not him. Stop forcing your dreams for Aidan, on me…the sports career, the big college, your early retirement. I'm Riley, Dad, and right now I'm not sure if I can go to college, because I have bigger things to deal with. And you're concerned with why I don't work out, why I don't have friends? You really want know_ _why I can't deal with your dreams right now?"_

_His father flustered about and for a split second the anger and the temper Riley had worked so hard to control took over. He didn't care what he said as long as it shut his father up and got him off his back, "Declan broke up with me because I admitted that Peter got me pregnant. I'm a guy and I'm pregnant, so my life isn't fitting into your perfect picture right now. Right now I've got to go to school."_

_He stormed out of his house barely making it out by the time his father found his voice, hollering for Riley to get back, but he kept walking until he got on the bus. Reality began to set in, what he had just done. He spent the rest of the way to school kicking himself for being so stupid._

He felt his phone vibrate again, and again he ignored it. He turned it off, sitting up as the bell rang. After he convinced the nurse into not calling his parents he made his way to Media Immersion. Down the entire route he felt like everyone knew everything and he couldn't push the feeling. He felt more eyes from his class as Declan approached him in the computer filled room before Mr. Simpson came to announce a pop quiz. Riley mouthed 'lunch' across the row of computers and Declan reluntantly nodded. The class and the quiz was nearly over when the door opened and a pass requested Riley to leave for the day.

Simpson sighed, "Looks like you get to finish this tomorrow."

Riley shifted, "Uh, Mr. Simpson, I'm almost done. I'm going to finish."

Mr. Simpson bent down next to him, "As much as I appreciate the sudden dedication. This could be important."

Riley shook his head, "I know what it is, its not important. Can I please finish?"

Simpson reluntantly nodded, and Riley ingored Declan's confused look. He had a pretty good guess as to who had called him up. His worst fear was confirmed with the commotion in the hall. Through the glass walls he could see his father red faced and talking animatedly to Ms. Hatzilakos. Riley exited out of the quiz without answering the last three questions, rushing out to the hallway.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

His fathered turned on him, "I took the day off of my well-paying job to take care of you little situation."

"Mr. Stavros." Ms. H began.

He curtly acknowledged her, "Excuse me, but this is between me and my son."

She stood back politely but stayed nearby red flagged by the expression on the father's face.

"Dad, I'm four months and as a guy it not possible to get an ab-" The bell rand rang and both father and son lowered their voices instantly.

"I was discussing you other problem…I found a program." The whisper was harshed, and Riley's head dropped. "We'll…take care…of the other problem later. "

"He doesn't need a program," Declan Coyne stood angry and defiant next to the Degrassi principal, "He doesn't have problems. There's nothing wrong with your son."

Riley watched with a certain amount of pride that Declan would stand up for him, but he was scared his father would turn on the other boy, "Dad, he's right. There's nothing wrong with me. Yeah, being pregnant wasn't my smartest decision."

"You've got that rig-"

"But being gay wasn't a decision. It's who I am. And I need you to get past it right now because I need help. I'm pregnant and scared."

"Scared? No. I told we will have it taken care of."

"I don't want it 'taken care of', I want to keep it." Riley nearly yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stare more than they already were.

"If you keep it," Mr. Stavros forced out, "Then you've decided to be an adult, and you'll get out of my house."

"Mr. Stavros, Riley is not even seventeen. He doesn't decide to be an adult, he's made mistakes that deserve your compassion." Ms. H took a step forward.

"You want compassion?" He said it like was a dirty word nearly spitting it in Riley's face, "Then today, you can stop by _my_ house and get the things_ I've_ provided for you, leave your key, and not come back." He turned and left down the hallway leaving it empty except for the three others involved.

"Riley, maybe I can talk to him, later, for you." Ms. H tried, "I know this is hard for you, so take your time. I'm not sure going back to class is going…if you need to take the rest of day off, to figure things out. Let me know."

Riley waited until she had also left the hallway before turning to kick the nearest locker.

"Woah," He felt Declan's hand on his shoulder, "You still need to take it easy, especially now." He watched carefully, "Do you want to talk to the counselor?"

Riley laughed dryly, "I want to go back in time and not tell my dad. I was so stupid, I just blurted it out because I was angry, because I was sick of him controlling me. And now what? Where am I supposed to go?" He pounded into Declan's chest. Declan stood there, he wasn't too sure what to do, his parents had bee fine when he admitted his intrest in boys, of course he had not been pregnant as well…His eyes widened in revelation.

"Riley, wait here."

He flipped open his phone and made the nessacary phone calls around the corner so Riley would not be able to hear him. He came back around with the sly smile across his face.

"It's settled." Riley face fell into confusion, "Your staying with us."

It took a while to get through Riley's protests, get cleared with the school office, and then to arrive at Riley, now former house. They were both relieved to see that Mr. Stavros had not come back here after the scene at the school.

"Will you help me?" Riley asked unbuckling the safety belt.

"Of course."

They entered the house with a sort of quiet revernace one usually has a church. Riley knew he already done enough damage, he didn't need to cause any more. They went through his room quickly leaving things he didn't need or didn't want to be reminded of. The two boys nearly got into a fight when Declan instead he bring some of his sports medals and family pictures. "I just don't want you to regret…"

The sound of the front door opening through both of them into a rush, and the opening of Riley's door panicked them even more. However, it was only Riley's mom.

"Riley," She started, "He just wanted to help you. Why couldn't you let him help you?"

Riley couldn't answer. And she dug in her purse, "He called me after he left your school, and told me. I-I-I went to the bank and got this out for you before he could take it away from you. I put some extra in there too…" She held out a stack of cash, and when her son didn't move to take it she set in on the desk. She disappeared into the hallway. As the boys finished packing up his things, including the money, she stayed in her room. Riley tried to knock on the door before he left, but he couldn't. As grateful as he was for the cash the voice inside his head told him that she was on his dad's side. It was all he could think about as they silently drove to the large Coyne's large house.

"Before we unpack your things," Declan suggested grabbing out only a bag of Riley's clothes, "Why don't you take a nap? I can move the rest of things up while you sleep."

Riley nodded, and allowed himself to be led up to any empty room just off where the twins' rooms were. Declan handed the bag over and watched Riley pull off the sweater. His eyes locked on to where the white undershirt pushed out, stretched across Riley's stomach. He excused himself swallowing tightly as he went back to his car. He unloaded tthe few other bags quickly before making his way back to where Riley was only to watch him sleep.

Only Fiona's arrival dragged Declan out of Riley's room.

"I heard. Everyone knows now."

"I guessed they might."

"Although everyone, except Peter, thinks that the baby is yours."

It was hearing that, Declan remembered his earlier phone calls, "And that's what mom and dad needs to think too."

"What?" Fiona questioned.

"Riley didn't have anywhere else to go, and I figured Mom and Dad wouldn't say no if they thought the kid was mine."

"You did what?" The twins turned to find Riley wide awake.

* * *

Yay chapter nine. I don't know really what to say right now. Except I that I want to thank everyone who keeps reading this and I can't wait to hear what all of you think of this chapter. Let me know!


	10. Facing the Rumor Mill

"I can't let you do that. I'm causing too many problems." He was growing more frustrated as he walked back into the room with the twins on his trail. He sat on the bed, "I've just messed everything up."

"No. No, Riley you…" Fiona tried by trailed off as Riley eyed her brother. Declan tried to repeat his sister's words, but Riley cut him off.

"Declan, you don't get it do you? I can't ask you to take this on. And eventually people are going to figure it out. I'm four months pregnant. You were barely here four months ago. We didn't _know_ each other four months ago. What are your parents going to think then?"

Declan sat down next to him, head dropped. He really hadn't thought too far ahead on all this. He began to explain, "Riley this is what I know. I like you and even if being with you means there's a baby too. I'm here. And that scene in the hallway today kind of let all of Degrassi know, or a least exploded the rumor mill. You just got kicked out of your home. I didn't think you wanted to deal with the Peter issue on top of everything else. I was just trying to help you. All I'm asking is just let my parents believe this until we can figure something else, until you're not…until you've…I don't know." He carefully placed his hand on Riley's, and Fiona was acutely aware of the feeling she may be intruding.

"I'm going to go make some dinner. Feeling like anything in particular, Riley?" Fiona asked backing out of the room.

Riley just shook his head, and Declan spoke for them both, "We'll be down in a little bit."

He waited for his sister to leave before he asked, "Are we okay?"

Riley looked at him a moment, ignoring the question, "Why?" He took a breath, "Why are you with me? Why would…"

Declan cut him off simply, gently crashing his lips on to the other boy's partially opened mouth. Pulling away he smiled, "Because I want to."

That was enough for Riley. They sat there for another few moments before Riley laid back grunting, "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"School. Everyone's gonna figure it out. Pregnant plus guy equals gay."

"Well, this could be where that little incident with the steroids you told me about could come in handy."

Riley sent him a look before he realized talking to Declan's back wasn't as exciting or comforting. He grabbed the back of Declan's shirt and pulled him so they were both facing the ceiling. "How?"

"Most people are still scared shitless of your 'nasty temper' maybe they'll still leave you alone."

"Yeah, maybe." Riley yawned.

"You still tired?"

Riley nodded.

"Alright, Stavros, you rest here…I'll go get some food. What do you feel like?"

"Mash potatoes with ketchup. And pistachio ice cream." Riley thought for a moment. "And an orange."

Declan stood up to look down, "So this is pregnancy cravings?"

Riley just shrugged, "I hope so."

Declan left a laugh playing on his face. He went down to the kitchen to see his sister had already abandoned it. He put together a tray and made his way back up stairs. "We didn't have pistachio…"

He opened the door to find Riley asleep. Declan wasn't surprised as he set down the tray after all Riley had gone through today. He moved to wake up the pregnant boy, but he eye caught where Riley's right hand was resting. Slowly Declan sat down and his own hand moved to the growing bump.

"So. " He wasn't quite sure who he was talking to, "Hello, in there…I guess," He felt a little dumb, but continued, "You know I'm not usually like this. I'm not usually the monogamous type. I tried before and that didn't turn out so well. But you know what, I like your daddy…well, this one anyhow…I might even…well, that's for when you're older. You want to know a secret? I'm scared. But I think your dad is more scared than I am." Declan shifted to lean closer, lowering the volume, "You're pretty lucky. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but, if you turn out to be half the person you're dad is you're still going to one amazing kid."

For a brief moment Declan thought he might have felt something, but he could of imagined it. Riley began shifting at the same time finally having felt the pressure of Declan's hand on his stomach.

It wasn't long before Riley had eaten, trudged through some of the homework Fiona had brought home, and then gone back to sleep leaving Declan in his own room watching some mindless television. A knock at the door got his attention. For a moment he excpected one or both of his parents, but it was only his sister.

"You should probably take a page from the book of Riley and get some sleep yourself." She smiled.

"I don't know after the day he's had, he's probably getting enough sleep for the both of us."

She shook her head. "Tomorrow might be a little rough, you're not going to help if you're falling asleep."

She backed out of the door leaving him knowing that she was right. He suspected that it had something to do with the baby that made him overprotective over Riley. But as he bounded down the stairs to the calls from both his sister and his boyfriend, he wondered why he was so worried. Standing at the foot of the stairs was Riley who had abandoned the sweater for a T-shirt that was stretched enough in front to show the evidence. Declan's eyebrow raised, "No sweater?"

"If everyone knows, what's the point? Plus its too hot And this is about the only thing that fits."

"Well, your birthday is coming up, so that can be fixed."

Riley ignored that comment as he followed Declan to where the car was parked in the garage. "Plus, just because I'm pregnant doesn't instantly make me weak, if anything I'm a little more protective. You were probably right, anyone who'll say anything will probably too scared of me." The boys got in the car unaware that they were both silently hoping they were right, and refusing to bring up Peter.

As they arrived at Degrassi everything seemed to be going along as normal. Until they got out of the car, but most of what they were greeted with were stares. Most of the kids younger than them just whispered and stared as they saw the rumors were true. To Declan's surprise he felt Riley take a hold of his hand. Jane greeted them as if it were any other day, and to pass along that if Riley needed and felt up to it Spin could probably swing some shifts his way. It wasn't until they started to pass a group of the football players that Declan felt Riley tense up. They were his teammates, people Riley depended on in the heat of the game, so it made sense to Declan that Riley would be most afraid of them.

"Look it's the second girl on the team…" Bruce began some taunt, but to everyone surprise Derek threw his arm across Bruce's stomach and a firm, "Shut up Bruce."

Bruce's remark wasn't the last of the day, however most of them were quiet under the breath jokes. Riley simply let pass him only ever taking a step towards a group of niner boys who went a little too far a little too loudly.

"You know I'm proud of you." Declan remarked as they stood in the lunch line, "The list of injured students is blank compared to what I was expecting."

Riley shrugged joking, "Don't really feel like giving birth inside a jail cell over some stupid niner." His tone got more serious, "Besides the worst already happened, I was outted then kicked out of my home, so what could they say that could make it any worse?"

Declan didn't know how to respond as they made their way to the table were Jane, Sav, and Anya were sitting with Derek.

"Thanks, man." Riley commented towards Derek, "For shutting up, Bruce."

Derek shrugged making Derek wonder in was some kind of football player trait, "I was adopted. My biological mom got pregnant with me in high school." He finished as though it explained everything which for everyone at the table, it did.

"So, you know if it's a boy or girl?" Anya asked obviously to Riley sudden awkwardness as the subject was brought up so casually.

"N-n-no, not yet. They're gonna try at the next appointment, two weeks from now. I…"

"Riley?" The voice interrupted from behind him. Riley spun in his seat to seat Peter standing there hands shoved in his pockets. "Can I talk to for a second?"

Riley reluctantly followed him to the abandoned courtyard. Peter stood there.

"You're pregnant." The statement annoyed Riley.

"Looks like."

"It's mine, isn't it?" Peter ran his hand through his hair when Riley refused to respond, "Isn't it?"

"So, what if it is?" Riley asked, "What are you gonna do, Peter? Tell your mom, your dad, what about Trish? You want to announce that you slept me for kicks?"

"I could help." Peter tried.

"Peter, you're about to graduate and go a few hundred miles away. You've helped enough. Just let me handle this, okay?"

Riley refused to look back at the window as he headed back to the cafeteria. Peter watched as Riley walk off he kicked a bench. He had been stupid to sleep with Riley, he told himself. He felt nothing for Riley, he knew that much, and maybe Riley was right. Him being in the kid's life might make the kid more confused. But Peter knew the one way he could help. He left the courtyard making his way down a couple of halls until he found Riley's locker. He pulled out a couple of bills and slipped them in.

"It's still my kid." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

There's chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to slow things down from the constant drama so there's going to be a little fluffy for a bit. As always I love hearing what you guys think of it. And thank you so much for taking your time to read and support this fic I so greatly appreciate it.

One more thing, as always when I have a kid in the fic I like to open it up for name suggestions. On this one I'm already pretty sure the first name and gender, but that's for me to know and you to find out. So, feel free to leave name suggestions for both boys and girls because I still need a middle name and who knows I may be swayed.

Thanks again. Hope to hear from all of you.


	11. Unexpected Developments

It took about a week and a half for Riley to adjust to living in the Coyne household. He had spent the first couple of days getting lost to point of joking with Declan that he needed a map. On the third day Fiona had handed them one Declan had forced her to make. It took nearly a week of awkwardly shifting around the twins' parents before any sort of real conversation took place. He hit it off with Declan's father, but got the distinct impression that Mrs. Coyne was being more polite than genuine. To his surprise it was living down the hall from Declan that took him a little more adjusting to. It took accidentally walking in on a wet, towel-clad Declan and a fight over television programming before they both got used to living in the same place.

School however took a little bit long before Degrassi got used to the fact their star wide receiver was pregnant and was with another guy. It took some guy in grade ten committing some stupid prank on a group of girls before any gossip Riley related got pushed to the back burner.

Riley checked his planner reminding himself he had an appointment after school, but forced himself not to get too excited. He had been told there was only a slight chance they would see if the baby was a boy or girl. As he made sure he had all his homework was done, barely registering that his birthday was in a couple of days. He threw everything into his bag before deciding it was about time to put on a shirt. He had started waiting until the last minute before he put on a shirt as it was getting increasingly more uncomfortable with his current wardrobe.

A knock came only briefly before the door flew open and Declan intruded into the room. Riley used the shirt he was about to put on to cover his stomach. Declan laughed at his response, "You don't have to do that. You look great shirtless."

"You're just saying that because you're obligated to."

Declan shook his head, "Even if I wasn't…you pull off the whole pregnant look."

Riley glared at him pulling the shirt over his head.

"I was actually wondering if you were ready to head to school?"

"Yeah. Having the kid on board been slowing me down a little."

Declan teased, "You know its really not that cool to blame being lazy on the kid."

As they joined Fiona downstairs Riley whispered, "If you ever want any from me, you'll take that back."

"Consider it retracted."

Fiona eyed them both, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." They both replied instantly.

They made it school, and after first period Riley found what had become the weekly discovery of cash in his locker. "He did it again."

He had a pretty good guess on the benefactor, they both had. Declan had offered to give Peter a piece of his mind, but Riley had yet to allow him to do so. He simply tucked in the back of the locker gathering it with the intention of giving it back at some point.

"I hate myself for even suggesting this, but maybe you should consider keeping the money." Declan tried, "As much as we both deny it, he did help create the kid."

"I know. It's just if I accept the money and use it, what else am I allowing him to do? I'm just not ready to let him in the kids life. I'm just need to be protective a little bit longer, how do I know he won't completely bail after he goes to college in the fall? I mean we only have three weeks of school left. If he sticks around, then maybe."

Declan nearly responded but they were interrupted by a smiling Jane. "You guys are going to love me. I have save you a couple of hundred dollars."

"Go on." Riley prompted.

"You know Mia is in Paris and her mom and Izzie are going to join her in about a month? Well, I was babysitting Izzie last night and it dawned on me. Mia's mom trying to get rid of a lot of stuff they saved over the years so they don't have to take it overseas, and Izzie never uses the one at our house any more. So, I talked to Mia's mom and my brother and you've got yourself two cribs, not that you need two, but they're not even going to make you pay for them. And Mia's mom said you can have the changing table and a couple of other things Iz has out grown that they still had around the apartment."

For a second life in Degrassi seemed to freeze as Riley did something only Declan and Peter knew he did. Silently Riley Stavros leaned over and engulfed Jane in a hug.

"Did you just hug me?" Jane teased.

"Blame the kid." Riley retorted. "Thank you."

Jane walked off and Riley turned to Declan, "See I may not even need his money."

"Yes, because the money you just save on the crib and changing tables will pay for a college education."

"You just couldn't let me have a moment?" Riley asked. Declan laughed as they turned into Ms. Kwan's English class. As usual Riley began to zone out within the first fifteen minutes of the class. He wasn't a bad student and enjoyed most of his classes except for when it came to science and English, he just lost focus. He looked at the clock to see class was nearly over when he felt uncomfortable sitting. He shifted, trying to pay attention as if it would help. But he couldn't get comfortable, and the he felt it. It passed. He sat still, not sure what exactly he had felt. He was able to sit still again.

"You okay?" Declan asked as they moved to the chemistry class.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, just got a little uncomfortable."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, if it makes you feel better I'll ask today at the appointment."

They took their seats at the lab table and waited for Mr. Bince's lecture before the lab. Riley's focus was there more so because he actually wanted to pass this class. He began writing down a couple of the things when he felt it again. It was painfully, and his best description was that it was like something shifting. It took a few seconds for the description to register for Riley himself before it dawned on him.

"Whoah." He looked down at his stomach.

"Something you'd like to share, Mr. Stavros?"

Riley's head shot up, realizing he had spoken out loud, "No, um, no sir."

Declan looked over to be greeted with a smile. "What are you so happy about?" He whispered.

Riley grabbed Declan's hand and placed it where he had just felt it. The kid did not disappoint.

"Wow."

"Mr. Stavros, Mr. Coyne is your all important discussion at least science related?" Bince asked slowly approaching the pair.

"Science, yes. Chemistry, no." Declan replied casually.

Mr. Bince's caught sight of Declan's hand still on Riley's bump. He shook his head and smiled. "Alright, let's try to focus."

Riley spent the rest of the day in total attention, he had felt it barely over the last few day, but as he realized what it was he felt a little dumb for passing it off as gas.

"I think I felt the baby move today." Riley informed the doctor as the exam took place.

"Well, that's a good sign." The older man looked to where Declan sat a little nervous in the corner. "Is this the father?"

Both boys exchanged a look and Riley answered, "The boyfriend."

The doctor inwardly chuckle remembering the declaration Riley Stavros had made at his first appointment. "Alright, well let's get started."

They went through the routine appointment before finally getting to the sonogram. Riley took a breath prepared for the gel. He looked up at the image on the screen. It amazed him every time he saw the pictures. It wasn't long before he noticed the doctor's quizzical face as he seemed to study the screen. Riley quickly felt a new kind of scared, if something was wrong with the baby he wasn't sure he would know what to do.

"Is everything okay?" Declan asked, having spotted the concern as well.

"I've got some bad new and I've got some good new, guys." The doctor sighed, "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news." Riley answered in a heartbeat.

"Well, Riley you remember when I explained that male pregnancies are considered high risk deliveries."

Riley nodded.

"You seemed to be displaying some of the signs that the baby isn't growing exactly where we would like to see it grow. It's a little too deep and might begin pushing on some your organs a little abnormally, again for this type of pregnancy. Now it is early, it could correct itself as it gets closer to the due date and the body prepares for delivery."

"If it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't it increases the chance for complications such as pre mature birth, respiratory issue during delivery for the baby, it will make delivery more difficult for you possibly leaving you unable to carry any other children after this one. Now, I don't want you to panic, I just want you to be aware. We'll keep a close eye on it, and if it doesn't correct itself by the third trimester, we need to put you on bed rest, but let's cover that when we get there."

Riley bit his lip, the words stuck in his head. Declan took his hand and squeezed it to bring Riley back to the present. "What's the good news?"

"Well, the one good thing from this position and again it's a little early, but I pretty sure I can tell the gender." Suddenly the one thing Riley had been looking forward to was no longer important. He waited as the doctor told them, gave them the pictures, made one last attempt to reassure them, and sent them on their way.

Declan drove home painfully aware of how quiet Riley was, how his boyfriend spent most of the ride staring out the window. He pulled into a random parking lot, parking the car away from the mass of vehicles.

"Ry, it's going to be okay."

He could hear the dry laugh, "Because you can see the future."

Declan didn't know what to do. He kept the car parked, reached over and took Riley's hand for a few moments. Riley was gratefully Declan didn't say anything else. Finally he looked over as he felt the baby move. Riley took a deep breath, speaking more to himself, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Wow.I know I just put up a chapter. As much as I like getting the chapters out there I also like to give people enough time to respond and to hear suggestions, but I just couldn't help myself. Now, I'm curious (as always) to know what you guys think of this chapter because it didn't go exactly how I had planned and yet I think I like this version of the chapter better. So let me know.


	12. Coversations

Declan made his way into the Degrassi gymnasium with a minute to spare from the time he had promised Jane he be there to help set up for that night's performance of the musical.

"Thought you were gonna bail there for a sec." The black haired girl teased, before looking behind him, "Riley coming?"

His half-hearted shrug raised her eyebrows, and she began unfolding chairs she inquired, "Everything okay with you guys?"

He shrugged again, "Just another fight we've been having since the other day's doctor's appointment."

"I thought you said everything…"

He cut her off, "Not so much. There may be something wrong with the baby, but it could fix itself."

"Riley not taking it well?"

"Well, most of the time he pulls the classic Riley move 'deny, deny, deny' or we argue about how he suddenly wants to involve Peter."

Jane paused in pulling out the latest chair and lowered her voice, "What's Peter got to do with it?"

He trusted Jane so without thinking he blurted it out, "He's the other father."

Jane caught the chair she had begun to drop without much of a scene, causing him a slight smile, "Smooth, Vaughn."

"Shut up, so Peter's gay…"

"No, no, but that's not actually the point."

"But shouldn't he get a say if it's his baby too?'

Declan set the chair he was currently working on down, "It's just I've been there…I'm the one with Riley…I even told my parents the baby was mine so that Riley could move in with us when his parents tossed him."

Jane stared at him for a few moments, in between her latest row of chairs.

"What?" He prompted.

"It's just…a baby is a big responsibility. Claiming that its your will change your life. Even when my brother wanted nothing to do with Izzy, things were still different. Do you really want to take all that on, while Peter gets off scotch fee?"

Declan stared at her, "But if I'm with Riley, I have to take this on."

"So you're making your decision based on being with Riley, not the baby?"

They both kept quiet as a niner ran through with a piece of equipment. As soon as the gym was theirs again, he tried to shrug it off but he leaned against the chair he had just unfolded, "Honestly? Riley was a challenge, you know getting the jock in the closet to come out seemed like fun. And I'm usually the type to 'flirt and ditch'…"

"But then he told you about the baby and you felt guilty?" Jane tried to guess.

He bit his lip, "No," He replied slowly, "I don't, somewhere along the way I just say the way he saw me, and I wanted to be that guy. The good guy. _Then_ he told me and then I freaked out, and _then _I felt guilty about how I reacted. Because I still wanted him and that terrifies me."

She tilted her head, "So you love him, but what about the baby? Is that still fair to the kid?"

Spinner came through the gym doors before Declan could respond and the conversation shifted to chit-chat mostly between Jane and her newly arrived boyfriend. Declan kept his eyes scanning for Riley as the audience began to trickle in. He kept checking his watch or his phone for messages. Then Fiona entered without Riley and he gave up. He made his way towards the stage with Jane to wait for the last fifteen minutes before they welcomed the audience.

Jane smiled, "Guess he wasn't too mad." She pointed behind him, where Riley was standing in the doorway.

"If I'm not back in time go on up without me." He instructed. As he approached the back of the gym he could see his boyfriend shift, and look down. Declan took a hold of Riley's elbow guided him out of the way from the crowd.

"Look-" Declan started.

"Sorry." They said it at the same time.

Declan continued, "You're right to want Peter in on this…" He bit his lip not entirely wanting to admit the next part, "I guess," He swallowed, "I guess I was a little jealous, and…"

Riley looked down before he continued, "You don't have any reason to be jealous."

"I know."

"Because you've been here, and I know I've never said it, but it means a lot."

They could hear Jane start the welcome from the gym. Riley smiled, "We should probably get back, it wouldn't look too good if the producer missed the performance."

"Well…" Declan teased, but Riley had taken his hand and was pulling him back in the direction of the gym.

As everyone made their way out of the school after the performance Declan agreed to one of Riley's requests. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He didn't owe anything to Peter Stone, well, that was not entirely true, if Peter hadn't…but it wasn't something Declan liked to dwell on. He shook his head as if to erase that particular mental image from his head. Instead he force himself to focus as he made his made his way through Degrassi, and made his way to his boyfriend's locker. As he expected he found Peter cramming yet another envelope.

Declan crossed his arms, leaning against the locker a few feet down, "S, you just expect buy your kid's love?"

Peter rolled his eyes, not too happy to see the other boy, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well if you want my opinion," Declan began.

"Which I don't…"

"But you're going to get it any way. The best way you could help would be to stay away. However, Riley is a little nicer than I am. He asked me to give you this."

Peter took it curiously, opening it so Declan could see that Riley had included a copy of the sonogram picture along with the note. Peter scanned it quickly, "Too bad you can't tell who it looks like."

"With any luck it won't look like you." Declan couldn't keep his distaste for Peter quiet. He couldn't imagine what ever made Riley like him.

"Not like it could look like you."

Peter's words hit and the alarm inside Declan that told him he had done what Riley had asked and it was time to walk away. Yet Peter continued, trying to stick it to Declan for a what he thought were good reasons, "How's it feel, Coyne? Knowing I slept with him. Have you two even…"

Within seconds Declan had slammed Peter against the locker "I don't know game you're playing at, Stone. You're straight and you took advantage of Riley, who for some unknown reason liked you. But just for the record you may have fucked him, but I love him. And just because you can't find a girl who's willing to stick around long enough to love you doesn't give you an excuse to stop Riley from being happy."

Peter began to open his mouth, and Declan didn't want anything so he made one last verbal blow, "And don't fool yourself for a moment. Even if Riley's letting you in this kid's life, and even if Riley and I don't make very far; this kid will be my son more than he'll ever be yours."

He turned and walked away. Making his way to where Riley was waiting for him out front. In his mind he replayed what he had yelled at Peter against the conversation he had had with Jane. In the end he decided that Jane may be right, but he had still meant every word he had told Peter.

* * *

Alright. I'm not the happiest I could be with chapter, but I feel like it needed to happen. And Sorry it took so long, but I'll be honest I haven't gotten the same amount of response lately, so I go into analytical mode. If ever you find the story lacking then let me know, and let me know what you want you want to see. I'm always open to suggestions. And the more response the faster my brain works. So, I hope to hear from everyone, let me know what you think.


	13. Pictures and Road Trips

"Alright, well, you have a lot to get ready for over the summer. Here are those numbers you asked for." Ms. Suave handed him the half sheet of paper as the bell signaled the end of the last day of school.

"Thanks, Ms. Suave." He stood up, "And thanks for everything." He half mumbled his gratitude and made his way for the door.

"And Riley?" He paused at his name, "I'm proud of you. You've come a long way. Keep it up."

He nodded, and dragged the roller bag Fiona had bestowed upon him for his birthday. He ignored the feeling of being the Degrassi freak show as he made his way to where Declan, Fiona, and Jane were waiting.

"Dot for lunch, then a movie to celebrate?" Jane suggested as they headed out.

"Riley." He looked up to see Ms. H approach, "Take care of yourself this summer, and we'll see you this fall." She started to walk on then as an afterthought remembered to wish Jane well at college.

Declan sent Riley a look and he was sure they were thinking the same thing. Riley voiced the question, "Do you think Peter told her?"

Fiona shrugged, but Jane shook her head, "I would think she would have made a much bigger deal about finding out she's about to be a grandmother."

"Speaking of soon-to-be-grandmothers." Declan's announcement caused the other three to follow where he was looking. Riley nearly panicked as he saw his mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Riley, can we talk for a moment?"

He stared at her for a moment until he felt Declan's hand give him a gently push in the small of his back. "Go on, I'll take your bag. We'll wait for you at my car."

He watched reluctantly as they walked off before leading her to the picnic tables to the side of the stairs.

"Is that who you're living with now?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. Declan." He answered before throwing in, "My boyfriend."

She ignored the addition, "How was your birthday?"

"Two weeks ago. But fine." He replied curtly, still unsure about what she wanted.

She played with her hands in her lap, looking down, "How's the…"

"The baby?" He finished for her. She nodded. He shrugged.

"Is everything okay?"

He squinted against the sun and shrugged again.

"Riley," She sighed, "I know I don't deserve much, but I'm trying…"

"It's maybe," He swallowed, "The baby _may be_ okay. It's not in the right position yet."

She nodded. He looked over at her and for a moment it seemed like she was looking into space, "I remember when I was pregnant with you, I got so worried because you took so long to turn."

"Not that I don't enjoy the trip down memory lane," He replied dryly, "But what do you want? I haven't seen you for over a monthafter you let him kick me out."

Her head dropped again, "I know." She couldn't face the biggest accusation, "I wanted to give you these."

She fished a few cards out of her purse, "Your grandparents each sent you a card, and the others are from your aunts and uncle. And I put one in there from your dad and I. I'm sure you could use a little extra." She looked at her watch, "Well, I don't want to keep you friends waiting. But I want you to know I'm sorry."

He didn't ask which part it was that she was sorry for. He just nodded, and the stood up to walk away. After a step or two he turned around.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"It's a boy."

He looked back long enough to see her smile, as if receiving this news from her son was absolutely normal before he turned back to get into the car Declan had pulled around. As he climbed in he could see Declan's curiosity. Riley shook his head before getting lost in the conversation. It wasn't until hours later, as he got ready for bed did the conversation with his mother sneak back into his head. He pulled out the cards his mother had given him earlier. There were the traditonal cards from his grandparents he hadn't cared about until now. Still, he passed through the cards with cash from his oblivious aunts on his dad's side of the family witout much emotion. And was surprised to read the note his mother's brother had left on the bottom of the card: _Your mother told me what happened. If you need anything let me know. _He tucked that card into a drawer and tossed the ones from his aunts before turning to the last rather thick envelope. There was a generic card, some cash and packet of pictures rubber banded together with a note: _I know you didn't have time to grab any pictures, so I thought I'd send you a few._

"What's that?" Riley turned to see Declan leaning in from the doorway.

"Pictures." He held them up and Declan came up beside him. "This one," Taking the top picture out of the rubber band, "Is from a vacation shortly before we got…before Aidan died." He flipped through the other pictures before handing them to Declan. "There something I think I want to do."

It took Riley nearly a month before he convinced Declan to let him do this, the one compromise was that Declan come along. "Your almost twenty-six weeks pregnant, Riley. And the baby still hasn't moved up any." Riley rolled his eyes as he shifted in the passenger seat. "The last time the doctor said to take it easy, stay off your feet, or he'll put you on full bed rest." Declan looked over to find Riley reading. "Are you ignoring me?"

"A little bit." Riley replied honestly to his slightly peeved boyfriend, "Chill, Coyne , I'm in a car, and off my feet and will be for another 6 hours."

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me take the helicopter." Declan eased up.

"I hate flying."

"What?" Declan's voice went up, "How could you possibly hate flying?"

"I'm not talking about it." Riley smiled, "I'm reading."

"Ah," Declan realized, "So, you're scared?"

"No." Riley retorted like a defiant toddler. "I'm really reading."

"You _hate _reading. You're _scared _of flying."

Riley sent a glare, tempted to use the book in his hand a weapon. However, he was distracted as they pulled into a fast food joint. "Can we just drive through?"

"Don't you want to get out of the car for a little bit?" Declan asked a little bewildered.

"Not really. And weren't you the one just telling me that I need to stay off my feet?"

"Fine." Still Declan pulled into a parking spot. "At least let me take a bathroom break. I'll be twenty minutes top."

Riley gave his order and returned to the book at hand. It wasn't that he was enjoying sitting down in the slightly cramped car. Truth was, being at and around Degrassi where people had seen him before, where there were still small populations of people scared of him, being in public didn't bother him. His stomach wasn't huge, but it was obvious that he was pregnant, so going somewhere new where no one knew him didn't seem like the best idea. He began to focus on the page in front of him and he was getting sick of the ninety-fifth page reiterating things like nesting , baby classes, and birthing options. But his doctor had mentioned discussing the next time he felt like he should know something coming in. As far as nesting went, he had some stuff, he just didn't know where he was going to put it. He didn't even know what would happen after Declan's parents found out the if on cue Declan came out and they split the food between them as Declan pulled the car back on the road.

It was dinner time by the reached their destination.

"We lived down that way and over here is the place my mom would get take off all the time and then put it on serving plates so Dad didn't know she didn't make dinner at home. It took him almost a year to figure out. I loved that place." Riley went as they turned off the main road. "What are you doing?" Riley asked as Declan pulled into the parking lot.

"Eating here. Come on, there's no one here. It'll be fine." Declan assured him running around to the other side to open the door. Together they made their way into the building and followed the directions on the sign that told them to seat themselves. They chose a table in the back corner to wait patiently for service.

"Crap." Riley muttered, "It's Ben."

"Ben? Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Whispering quickly, "Friend of mine and Aidan's, he was a year older than my brother."

"Riley Stavros?" The waiter recognized him. Before either Riley or Declan knew what was happening Ben had pulled Riley out of the chair and into a manly embrace.

"Wow." Ben caught sight of the bump and glanced over at Declan, "Congratulations?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything. It's just…well, you remember my cousin?" He barely waited for a nod, "He gave birth to a girl about ten months ago."

Declan could see Riley instantly relax and get more comfortable. He even finally let loose a smile, "So how are you? Are you and…"

"No. Ancient history, he decided he didn't need to drag a boyfriend when he went off to university. But anyhow, what can I get you guys?"

The pair ordered and Riley made a trip to the bathroom at about the same time that Ben arrived with the food.

"So Riley Stavros finally came out." Ben set down a plate, "I figured after the scene his father made banning me from hanging out with him or his brother or visiting their house pretty much scared him straight."

"He didn't have much of choice. His father found out he was pregnant and gay and repeated history." Declan explained.

Riley's friend shook his head, before asking, "Visiting the cemetery, I assume?"

The moment the brunette asked the question did it dawn on Declan. He had been curious as to why Riley wanted to visit his hometown. And he felt stupid for making such a big deal about Riley wanting to come. A few moments passed before Riley returned. Declan didn't say a word about it until they pulled through the gate the next morning.

"You want me to wait here?"

Riley shrugged, "Give me twenty and meet me?"

Declan nodded as Riley made his way out of the car. Riley for his part hadn't been there in over two years, but he could remember exactly where to go. He found the stone and negotiated his way to sitting on the ground, uncomfortable as it was.

"I feel dumb now." Riley spoke, "Talking to rock. You probably know everything anyhow. Dad kicking me out. First, he lost you and got stuck with me and now he doesn't have either one of us." He paused. "I bet he's kind of wishing we had switched places back then. You know I used to wonder that too, right after you died. Why was it you? He kept going on about how you were the stronger of the two of us. So, I couldn't help but wonder when we both got sick; why did I make it and not you?" He scoffed lightly, and he could feel the baby move around suddenly more active. The feeling caused him to release a small breath. He laughed, "You're probably making fun of me where ever you are. You kept teasing me and I got so mad at you. Now here I am. And you're going to be an uncle. Even if you were still here…it would still be weird wouldn't it?" He played with a blade of grass. "I still would have been kicked out, huh?" But something told him he wouldn't have. "I think it's alright. Think I'm better off without him."

The wind blew throw the graves ruffling Riley's hair. If he had been looking at a watch he would have know twenty minutes had not passed before out of the corner of his eye he could see Declan sitting down beside him. A few quiet moments passed.

"Your brother?" Declan confirmed.

Riley stared ahead and nodded.

Not knowing what to do Declan reached over, rested his hand on Riley's back and waited.

* * *

Author's Note.

Preview for upcoming chapters: baby class and baby shower…with Ms. H?

The eighth reviewer on this chapter gets a special prize!

Let me know what you think. Suggestions welcomed!


	14. Words

As the movie credits started on the TV screen Declan was suddenly aware of the loss of sensation in his legs. He tried to shift his weight without waking Riley who was spread partially across them, but Riley began t move on his own accord to face Declan.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I woke up when the pilot got spiked." Riley explained.

"Movie too boring?"

"Naw. Just tired."

Declan bent forward, "Too tired for this?" He planted a kiss on Riley, who responded rather intensely. They kept going for a few minutes before Declan tried to maneuver himself to take the next step. Riley pulled away, finally freeing Declan completely to move. Declan watched as Riley instantly closed up.

"I-I-I should go to my room." Riley stuttered quietly, "We've got that class tomorrow morning."

Declan sighed, disappointed and agitated as Riley began to get up. "Riley, come on." He grabbed for Riley's hand. "What's going on? I keep trying…and you keep pulling away. We've gone farther before." Declan was searching.

"I know." Riley mumbled, "I'm just tired."

Riley looked to see Declan wasn't buying it. Declan made another attempt, standing up and reaching for the bottom of Riley's t-shirt. In an instant Riley surprised Declan slapping away his hands.

"Just stop." Riley practically yelled. "Not when I look…just not now." He paused realizing the volume. "I'm sorry." He left the room.

Declan calculated Riley's anger for a moment and chose to follow. He pushed Riley's door open without knocking.

"Riley, I don't know how many times I need to remind you that I'm here. And I'm still attracted to you even when you're pregnant. And I'm still here, because there is more to you than just how hot you are. And sometimes I want to do this…" He cautiously ran his hands down both of Riley's arms before leaning in to kiss him, "Because,…I" Declan took a deep breathe, "Because I love you."

With Riley in shock he took advantage of removing Riley's shirt without protest. His hand traveling over the baby bump and he could feel the baby shifting. His finger traced along the line that stretched down the center of the bulging stomach. "I love you." He whispered, smiling, his face next to Riley's, "So, I'm here."

Riley's lips crashed into Declan's within an instant. There was something overwhelming for both of them in reacting to those three little words. Declan had said them before to other people, but this was the first time that he meant them. He could feel Riley pulling him to the bed and the voice in the back of his head that had been waiting for a verbal response was silenced.

The worked around the baby bump, Declan trying to be as conscience and careful as his hormones would allow. But still Riley remained quiet, and to Declan's disappointment the other boy fell asleep almost as soon as they were done. He turned in the bed, slightly mad at himself. He didn't like to feel this vulnerable, he liked control, and he liked knowing things. All three things seemed impossible since he had gotten together with Riley. The ball always seemed to be in Riley's court. And Riley was the least predictable person Declan had met. The voice inside his head nagged him all the way into his sleep that he was losing his edge, that he was getting a taste of his own medicine, that Riley didn't feel…

It was a combination of light and movement that forced him to wake up. By the time he forced his eyes open and rolled over the other side of the bed was empty, and so was the room. He sighed, stretching his arms out on either side when Riley came in the room, hair wet and towel tucked underneath the bump.

"_Now_ you're awake." Riley smiled. "I tried waking you up earlier…thought you might want to save some water," His smile grew slanted with his allusion, but when he dropped it when the smile wasn't return, "But I…we, if you're still up to it, need to leave in like twenty minutes."

Declan nodded silently, shaking away the sleep, and the dream he had just woken up from. He quickly got ready in half the time he was used to using, making his way to his car and an already waiting Riley. As he opened the door he noticed Riley quickly hiding a piece of newspaper in the back of the book on his lap.

Riley aware that Declan might have noticed something opened the book and asked, "What do you think about 'Jakob'?"

This threw Declan off guard as he started the car, " Jakob who?"

"As a name." Riley clarified holding up the baby book on the name suggestion chapter.

Inwardly Declan took a relieved breath before commenting, "Too Twilight."

Riley laughed, nodded, "So that would eliminate 'Edward', 'Emmett', 'Jasper', and 'Carlisle'."

Deciding to stick, some what reluctantly, with Riley's lead he kept to the topic of names, "Do people actually name their kids 'Carlisle'?"

"I hope not." Riley turned the page, "Oliver?"

"As in Twist?"

"So that's a no." He crossed out the name with a pen. "Maybe the next in evolution is that kid comes with a name. There's too many. And I'm indecisive."

"That's for sure." Declan agreed. He was sure Riley would slap him regardless of the fact he was driving, but all he got was a somewhat hurt look he caught briefly. He swallowed, gripping the steering wheel, "What about 'Aidan'?"

There was a bit of silence, as if he was considering it, before Riley mumbled, "No. I love my brother but…no, I don't think I could."

Declan nodded, and the rest of the car ride Riley succeeded in crossing over half of the names off from the list in the book leaving Declan to wonder if there were any names Riley did like. They pulled into the building the class the doctor had recommended had listed. There were rows of cars already parked, but when they found the right room there were only a handful of other couples there.

Riley looked around the room, nervous as he assessed the other people in the room as two more couple entered behind them. The various other couple, all expecting, were scatter around the room chatting or talking to each other, all waiting. Both teenagers were to surprised to find that among the total nine couples there were two other male pregnancies, beside themselves in the room. They quietly made their way to that side of the room and Declan, being as socially skilled as he was tried to make them both feel more comfortable by talking to the two guys, both looked to be in there early thirties, nearest to them. The gesture backfired however. Riley felt uncomfortable as one of the guys gave him a resentful look as his partner mentioned that they had be trying for a few years, since they had found out it could be possible for them. He could feel the unsaid implication of the resentful look. They seemed stable, old enough, and had been trying where he had achieved what they had wanted by just fucking around. He moved his hand into Declan's for some sort of comfort for which he received a smile. The rest of the conversation was cut off by the teacher announcing she was beginning.

Riley relaxed considerably as the class continued, due in part to the fact he spent a good portion quietly laughing at his boyfriend, who seemed to be the teacher's favorite person to pick on. Although he thought Declan deserved it when he tried to put the diaper on the fake baby backwards the rest seemed a little unfair. He could see this was making Declan nervous, not knowing how to do these things. _But he's trying,_ Riley thought, _because he loves…me. _The thought made Riley smile grow just as the teacher made one last critique on Declan when the class ended which earned him a slight glare

"You're secretly her favorite." Riley tried to comfort him as they made their way out of the building.

"I doubt that."

"You did really good." Riley tried again, as they got into the car. He let a moment pass, "Thank you."

"For making a fool out of myself?" Declan teased.

"For being here."

Declan swallowed, but choose not to acknowledge the reference to the night before unsure if he wanted to go there again instead he stuck to the topic of the class, "Despite that display back there, I will eventually get a hold of it…I've got a couple months," Declan kept rambling as he kept his eyes on the road. "A little weird huh, it getting closer? I bet you're ready…" He trailed off as snore-like sound interrupted his moment. He looked over to see Riley asleep against the window. Declan stopped talking grateful that they were almost home. He pulled in an walked around the car.

"Come on, Ry, wake up."

Riley woke up reluctantly and the pair made their way to room where Declan made him promise to take a nap so they could go out later that day and look at some things for the baby. It took Declan staying until Riley appeared asleep before he left. As he closed the door behind as his mother's voice rang out, "Declan, your father and I need a word with you."

Riley heard the request from inside his room as he opened his eyes again as soon as the door closed, not really tired after that quick nap in the car. He reached to grab the book he had set next to the bed when they had returned. He pulled out the folded piece of paper from the back of the book and his eyes scanned over the apartment listings he had ripped from the newspaper. He he reached for his phone he could here raised voices. Curious, he made his way to the hallway and down a couple of steps until he could make out the words, "Have you ever considered the boy is just using you, and you're letting him. You have no obligations to him…and neither do we for that matter." His sat down on the stair, they had found out Declan wasn't the other father after all.

"Hold on." He could her Mr. Coyne standing up to his wife, and Riley was grateful for it, "Riley is a good kid who needs some help."

"He _needs_ Declan to leech off of."

Declan's voice could finally be heard, "That's ridiculous. I need him more than he needs me, Mother. And you may not understand that. I've made my decision; I will be there as much or as little as he wants me to be for him and his son. And if you kick him it out…you'll be kicking me out as well."

Riley hoisted himself up off the steps and made his way back to his room as quickly as he could. He leaned against the door to catch his breath. He couldn't allow Declan to go through what he had. Though he didn't talk about it much it had killed him a little each day to not be allowed in the same house as his family, to feel like an invader in someone else's family.

He felt the door push against him. "Riley." Declan's voice came from the other side of the door. "Let me in." He stepped away from the door and Declan entered confused at Riley's expression, "What's wrong?" he didn't wait for an answer as he figured it out on his own, "You heard?"

Riley nodded.

Declan sighed, "I wish you hadn't heard. It turned out to be pretty pointless."

"Pointless? You risked getting kicked out of your home for me." Riley nearly shouted.

"But they didn't do it. After that Dad pretty much had it out on Mom…"

"I'll leave if they want me to, I probably should."

"What?" Declan interrupted, confused. "You want to leave? Wh-what about last night?"

"That's why." Riley turned to Declan trying to pull him to the bed, but Declan pulled away instantly angry. Speechless Riley took advantage. "Declan, I've been kicked out of my home. And I don't want that for you."

"Because you don't feel the same way I do." Declan accused turning to leave.

Riley raised his voice, "_Because _I feel _exact _the same way." That stopped him. He lowered his voice "Declan I love you too."

* * *

Well, usually I post on my birthday which was at the beginning of this month, but these last few weeks have been pretty suck-tastic. I hope you all can forgive me.

Let me know what you think. Prize goes to the 12th reviewer.

I hope you enjoy.


	15. Celebrations and Threats

"Remind me why I'm here." Riley questioned Spinner as he was forced to sit down at the counter for the second time in the past hour.

Spinner looked at him like it was obvious as he took a moment to come up with something, "Needed some help."

"After three weeks of conspiring with my boyfriend to give him my shifts, you suddenly decided to give a shift only to force me to sit every twenty minutes."

"You need to take it easy." Spinner told him laughing a little and Riley was becoming more and more convinced that there was something up.

"I'm fine, Spin," He lowered his voice slightly, "I'm eight months pregnant…not dying."

"With doctor's orders to take it easy. Plus the place is pretty dead." Spinner put up the glass he was cleaning, "You seem to have gotten more comfortable with every thing."

Riley shrugged, "Didn't have much a choice."

"But Declan helps right, huh?" The older boy gave one of those smiles that often made Riley question momentarily if Jane's boyfriend was a little stoned. Riley for his part, hid a blush, nodding, "For the most part."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I've been wanting to move out of his parents house. And he…"

"Wants you to save your money for the baby." Riley turned to see Declan in the door way. "I've come to pick you up."

Confused, Riley look at the clock, "I've still got an hour."

"Naw, you're done." Spinner took the tray from in front of Riley and held out his hand until Riley handed over the apron. Reluctantly, the apron was handed over and he followed Declan out of the Dot. "You're up to something." Riley accused.

The sly grin crossed his face, "Maybe."

Riley remained suspicious the entire trip home, but Declan didn't give much away. As they parked and walked to the front door of the Coyne house; Riley became confused as Declan stopped short of opening the door. "the good new is my mom is away for the next two weeks, some conference. The bad news is that Jane, and I wanted to do something small, but then Danny found out, then Leia, and then Derek found out and it kind of grew from there."

Riley gave a slight laugh, "You're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?"

There was no response. He was quietly led to the darkened living room. It took a half-seond before the lights were flipped on and about a dozen people instantly appeared.

"Surprise!"

The group was led by Jane and Fiona while the rest hung back a little. Riley took the moment to feel embarrassed and looked around the room. Jane caught him taking in the balloons and streamers that made the room seem more like it was hosting a birthday party, "Yeah, we figured you, and all the guys would probably kill us if we hung…booties and teddy bears all over the room." She paused, lowering her voice, "Look, I know this hasn't been the easiest time for you. We still thought you deserved a chance to celebrate this."

He nodded, silently acknowledging his appriciation before they began to open presents. Everyone was a little awkward as Riley slowly opened the first couple of gifts. This wasn't exactly familiar territory for anyone present. It was somewhere between the faux leathery carry-on bag look alike that was a dual effort between Danny and Derek and the set of sarcastic one-liner onesies courtesy of Jane and Spinner did the crowd begin to relax. After the final present was open and they waited for food to arrive Declan pulled Riley into the foyer.

"There's one more gift. Your mother wanted to be here-"

Riley interrupted, "You talked to my mom?"

"Yeah," Declan admitted, "Which is tricky to do, without your father finding out. Which is why she couldn't make it but she managed to send you something this morning. It's upstairs in your room."

The pair made it up four stairs when a knock at the door interrupted their progress. The was sigh of disappointment while Riley waited on the stairs and Declan went to open the door to reveal not only Peter Stone, but a straight faced Degrassi principal. All four parties stared for a few moments before Ms. H casually invited herself in and Peter followed. Under his breath his managed a few apologies directed towards Declan.

The older lady surveyed the house a moment before turning directly to Riley, "Can I have a word for a second, in private."

There was a look given to the other two in the room who left somewhat reluctantly before she continued, "Peter told me what happened," She swallowed, unable to hide the pause, "Between you two." Riley waited, keeping his place on the stairs, wondering why she felt it necessary to come over to the Coyne household to tell him that. "He also told me that you would rather Declan play a more active role in the baby's life than Peter. I know Peter's made mistakes, but I wanted to ask you to reconsider."

"Ms. H," Riley started, "I have thought about it for a while. And even after I told him, he tried for two seconds, and then disappeared."

"I understand." She interrupted using her principal voice, almost as if he were a five year old, "Yes, Declan is here right now. But what about when the baby is five, ten years old? Declan has no obligation to that child, Peter does. And because he has an obligation, he has a right, because he will always be the other biological father."

Her words sent warning through his head, and he shifted to accommodate the baby kicking, and to process for a moment what he was being told. Before he could she continued talking, "And as the grandmother I have to keep the baby's and my son's best interest at heart."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm talking the legal issues, Riley."

The threat was underlying and after everything Riley felt he had gone through this point, he didn't want to think about this particular possibility quite yet. He began to take a step back. He didn't expect the hand to hook his elbow as he turned to continue up the stairs, causing his foot to miss the stairs and he lost his balance. The first thing that came to his mind was to lean back but he over compensated and she hadn't let go yet now attempting to help him. His back slammed into hand rail and he finally got the grip to stand steady again.

Declan came out from his hiding spot to kick her out of the house and she did so still processing the moment that had just happened. Everyone else seemed to trickle out until it was just Riley and Declan.

"You okay?"

Riley hadn't answered as everyone asked on their way out. "I think so. My back's just a little sore."

"Should I call your doctor?"

Riley squinted rubbing his back, "I don't think so, I'm just going to sit down for a while." He didn't admit that something felt off, but he couldn't pin point what it was so he kept silent. Yet after half an hour he still had that feeling. He rubbed the bump, and as his hand ran over it suddenly occurred to him. There was no response.

"Declan, call. I don't think the baby is moving as much."

It took a five minute phone call and a fifteen minute drive to the hospital and he was hooked up to a fetal monitor. A young male doctor came in, "I'm Dr. Moyer, I got the phone call from your doctor that you would be coming in."

"What wrong?" Riley asked.

"Well we've been monitoring the baby's movement, and its really not what we had would hope for. It seems the impact has cause some distress, and I think its best if we go a head and deliver today."

"But he still has a couple of weeks." Declan spoke up.

There was a nod, "Yes it's a little early, but at this point we believe its safer to get him out now than to leave him in there."

Riley nodded, "Whatever's best."

* * *

Alright, I felt disappointed in myself of the last gap so I wanted to get another chapter up for you guys….I hope you enjoyed. Guess who arrives in the next chapter?!!!

Tenth reviewer gets a prize.


	16. Strange New World

Riley groggily woke up, unable to register much besides the dull ach across his mid-section, and pressure oh his hand. He began to focus on his hand and the hand holding his hand. Blinking into the light he saw Declan's smile.

"Hey there, how're you feeling?" Declan asked, his free hand running trough Riley's hair.

"How is he?" It was the first thing that came to his mind. He remembered the delivery, how they'd taken the quiet infant straight to where they could check him out better.

"Spoken like a true father." Declan smiled.

"Where is he?" He suddenly couldn't believe he had fallen afterwards.

"You were only out for a little bit. They're still checking him out. They'll be here in a sec to let us know." Declan gave Riley's hand a squeeze before trying again, "How are you feeling?"

There was a grunt, "Like someone tackled me with their head in my gut."

A chuckle came to the door and Dr. Moyer appeared, "Well, that's to be expected." He pulled up a chair and sat down, "So, I have news."

Riley tried to pull himself to a more upright position, but as he pain seeped through he decided against it. Patiently he waited for the doctor to continue. "Now I want to remind you that because of the distress he was born a couple weeks early, which is somewhat normal in male pregnancies. Because of that we are keeping an eye open for common problems that occur in preemies. He is having some troubles breathing, and we have him on oxygen, right now. I'm afraid he is also displaying some warning signs that there may be something wrong with his heart. We are going to run a few tests, and keep him in the intensive care nursery until we know if we are dealing anything, and once he's gained a little weight and can breathe on his own we can send him to the regular nursery then on his way home." There was a prolonged pause as he allowed the two teenagers a moment to digest all of the news. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"When can I see him?" Riley asked cautiously. He couldn't form any other question, because he couldn't process everything wrong.

"Well, Riley, I want you to remember that you just had major surgery and have seven staples in your stomach. But lets say after dinner, as long as you feel up to it, I'll get a nurse to take you there in a little bit. Anything else?" Riley shook his head in response. Declan kept him occupied while they waited as Declan had managed to grab a baby magazine from the waiting room while Riley had napped. Trying to find a name, they settled on writing a list of the ones they like, then Riley closed his eyes and picked one. They avoided any conversation about what could be wrong with the baby. Declan even tried to bring up the subject of school starting soon over Riley's dinner, most of which went uneaten either because Riley wasn't really all that hungry or because he had a strict rule of not eating anything he couldn't identify by name. The nurse came in with a wheelchair as promised by the doctor and wondered out loud if he really felt up to this. True, he was feeling like he didn't want to move, but he justified the pain as they helped him move. There was a sense of anticipation as they moved closer and closer to the nursery. Both him and Declan were decked out in the right protective gear before being allowed in. The nurse wheeled him towards the back of the room where the incubator with the card that read 'Baby Boy Stavros' sat. He looked through the plastic box to see the tiny infant sleeping. And it hit him. He had a kid. He had a son. He was a parent. He was a teenage parent. These thoughts floated through his head as if taunting him to dwell on them. Yet, there was no time. The baby's eyes opened for all of a sec but it was enough for Riley to break out in a wide smile.

Declan watched from behind his boyfriend at the little boy. He hadn't been around infants often and he kept having flashbacks to that baby class. "I think I'll give you a moment. I'm going to call my sister, let her know…is there anyone you want me to call?"

"My parents?" There was a hesitation to the request, then a correction, "My mom." Riley paused, and thinking he was done Declan began to turn away, but Riley spoke up again, "And you should probably call Peter." the last part was silently mumbled, but Declan understood and left to do as he was requested.

He stood just outside the building being the messenger . His sister was the easiest and therefore the first call he made. However the call was short, with her promising to be right over after she called their parents and Jane. He moved to the next tasks on the list, and dialed the Stavros home number. The gruff voice of the answering machine, nearly causing him to hang up, because he really doubted Riley wanted him to tell them this way but the beep came too fast.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stavros. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I thought you should know. You have a grandson, he's a little early and having some problems. Riley's doing fine."

He kept it relatively vague and short knowing it would probably be deleted before he said 'and Mrs.'. It took him a little longer to make the third call, because he felt like right now they didn't deserve much right now. Peter was the reason Riley was pregnant in the first place and now his mother was the reason the baby was in danger.

To his distaste Peter answered his phone after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Stone, its Declan."

"Coyne, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I didn't know she would….I thought her coming would be harmless."

"Well it wasn't harmless." The ambassador's son interrupted, "Because your mother caused the baby to go into distress, and Riley had to have a c-section."

"Riley had the baby?" Peter repeated.

"Yes. Riley had the baby." He felt more and more annoyed with the conversation as it continued. "And the baby's not in good shape."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was born too early, doesn't weight enough, can't breathe on his own, and maybe have a problem with his heart."

There was a paused. "I'll be right over."

"No. No you won't."

"Declan, he's my son, too."

"No, you're the reason he's fighting to live right now."

"I have a right." There was that threat again.

"Fine, But wait until tomorrow." He swallowed, his mind forcing him to take the higher road, "I'll keep you updated if anything changes."

"Okay. I won't say anything until tomorrow."

Declan couldn't hit the end button on his phone fast enough. He couldn't make back to the right floor fast enough. He stopped by Riley room to see his bed still empty, so he made his way back to the NICU, put on the mask and the gown, and gloves and quietly made it back to where Riley still sat in his wheel chair. He heard the quick intake of breathe before he saw the tears. Riley Stavros, all around tough guy, notorious jock, was crying and for a moment Declan didn't know what to do. True, he was probably the only person who had seen Riley subdued, or concerned. He quietly stepped to the other side of the baby staying silent.

Riley looked up, whispering, "I'm scared."

"I know." Declan whispered back, he knew because he was scared too, but he couldn't admit it, "It going to be okay. He's strong like you. He's going to be just fine."

Red-faced Riley wiped away the stray tear or two, nodding. "I want to go back to the room. I'm tired."

The nurse wheeled him down, and Declan down to the room, "You two thought of a name for your son?"

Riley nodded, remembering the name he had blindly picked, "Kyle." He managed, "Kyle Hayden."

Xxx

Riley woke up early the next day to the doctor making rounds, the instant he registered the doctor's presence his mind started pleading for good news. Yet something told him that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, Riley, we got the test results back on the baby…"

"Kyle ."

The doctor nodded, "Kyle's test came back. His heart itself is fine however its under a lot of stress because of pressure on his lungs, and it looks like he's got an infection, and if we can relieve the pressure and give him some meds to wipe out of the infection. And if he reacts well to that, I'm hopeful he'll be able to go home in just over a week."

Riley nodded.

"Now lets take a look at you."

He went through all the questions, and the check-up before Riley was left alone in the room. He found the note on the tray, letting him know that Declan had gone out for breakfast and a change of clothes. Leaning back his thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. Slowly it opened.

* * *

Hey I hoped this makes up for the lack of updates over those three weeks.

Let me know what you think!


	17. Real

Ms. Hatzilakos stood just inside the door, barely making eye contact. Riley tried to shift, but it caused pain to sear through his abdomen. Before he could react, she spoke up, "I know you don't want me here. I'll leave in just a second. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything, including what I said. I know I don't have much of a right, especially now, all I thought was that this was my grandson. And when Peter told me that you didn't want him in the baby's life all I saw was that I was getting cut out, too. My reaction was wrong, and entirely called for. I know you haven't gone to Degrassi long, but I do know you have a remarkable head on your shoulders and I should trust you'll do the right thing. So, you take care of that little boy okay?" This all seemed a little hard for her to say, that she wasn't comfortable being wrong particularly in a situation where she should be the adult. She swallowed. "I'll go by whatever decision you make."

With that she left. Riley blinked in disbelief that her appearance had even occurred. For a second or two he even entertained the thought that he had imagined all of that before the door and Declan appeared, "was that Ms. H I just saw leaving your room?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded, "She said she was going to back off."

"Well that's good news."

Riley scoffed. "It's the only good news so far."

By the end of the day Riley words 'so far' had been qualified. The doctor was willing to release Riley the next day, and Kyle was beginning to make progress and could head home by end of the next week. There was relief in that news, but mostly Riley found himself nervous and scared. Here he was about to start not only his Senior year at Degrassi, but his life as a father. A teen dad. The thought, the nervousness and the fear lingered as Declan helped him into his room in the Coyne household. His breath caught as he saw that a corner of his room had been transformed into a little nursery.

"Wow." Riley released.

"Yeah." Declan set down a duffle with Riley stuff from the hospital down next to the door. "Fiona and Jane set it up."

Riley let out a singular laugh, "Not that I'm not impressed or grateful. The 'wow' was because this is real."

There was plenty of room for a sarcastic remark but Declan kept his mouth shut understanding, Instead he nodded, though it went unnoticed by his boyfriend, and not knowing what else to say offered to make lunch. Left alone in the room Riley, approached the crib and leaning against it, took a couple of breaths. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Riley?"

"Uncle Todd?'

"Yeah, I just got the call from your mom, and thought I'd check in with you. She said the baby was early."

"He was a few weeks early, he had an infection, but he's starting to get better. I just got home today so I'm getting things ready."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No," Riley swallowed, "I think I'm set for now."

There was a long awkward pause, the two weren't extremely close, and it didn't help that his uncle didn't live very close

"Look, Riley, I'm proud of you for taking responsibility, I just want you to remember that being a teenage parent isn't easy…being a parent at any age is hard, just remember that he is your number one priority now. There are going to be somethings that you may have to give up, but it'll be worth it in the long run. Your mom said you were living with…with your boyfriend, I'm glad he's helping you out, but…and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I just want you to know that if you ever need it I've got a spare room at my house."

Taken back slightly, Riley stuttered, "T-Thanks but, well, I think we're okay."

There was a concern in his uncle's voice, "As long as you're sure. Just know the offer won't expire, any time okay ? Just tell me you'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll let you get back to getting ready. If you need anything, you have my number."

They exchanged goodbye and Riley hung up the phone. He shook his head, he had just gotten the offer he had been wanting, but at the same time moving to his uncle's house nearly halfway across country? He knew his uncle was right: Kyle was now his number one priority, But was it so selfish to believe Declan was the best choice fo both father and son?

The door opened and Declan appeared again, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Riley turned to take one of the plates Declan had brought in, "My uncle just called."

"Oh," Declan raised his eyebrows slightly, "What did he want?"

"Nothing really. Just checking in."

* * *

Next update by next Sunday.


	18. Home

**Author's Note:**

_Surprise! Miss me?_

_So, Next Sunday turned in to a Sunday three months later. I hate it when reality and a lack of inspiration get in the way, but with the new season going I thought why not come back. There's only four-ish chapters left, sad day._

_As to the sequel, it IS outlined, and some of its even written, typed and edited. However, I've been slightly disheartened by disproportionate stats, I have anywhere from 5 to 9 times the amount of people on alerts and favorites than I get reviews and responses. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but I really enjoy writing this story so for this one it does._

_So, I'll make a deal with you all: if this story beats the number of reviews of my most reviewed story then I will post the sequel. That gives 4 chapters to get 52 reviews! Call me ambitious, but hey, why not dream big, right?_

* * *

The slight smile that had been playing across Riley's face as he rocked his son in the hospital nursery grew larger as Kyle's tiny hand pressed against his father's larger one. A nurse approached saying the long awaited paperwork was ready and Riley reluctantly handed the baby over even if aiit was only temporary. He quickly went through all the papers and signed all the appropriate spaces before he was able to take Kyle out of the nursery and home for the first time.

Declan pulled around the car to the front of the hospital. The two teenagers took their time to make sure the baby was safely locked in, and it took both of them nearly twenty minutes to be convinced they had done it right.

"How about we head over to the Dot for dinner, hamburger…" Declan didn't miss the look Riley made at the suggestion, "You can have a salad." Declan amended knowing Riley was determined. "Introduce Kyle, you know we only have two days until our last year at Degrassi, only two more days to relax." Declan's eyes caught the baby carrier in the rear view mirror and found himself once again amending his statement, "Well, relax from school work."

"I kind of just wanted to get him home, but I am hungry." Riley conceded.

"Alright. How about we head over there but if its crowded we'll head straight home." Declan offered a compromise.

Riley agreed and found himself eating dinner at the Dot, slightly embarrassed at the occasional passerby who stopped to fawn over Kyle. Even Peter had cautiously approached to meet his son for what was only the third time. A part of Riley wanted to make something of it until Peter mention that it was his last night in town before he was off to university, which allowed a sigh of relief through both Riley, and Declan has well.

The ambassador's son sat across from where the child carrier sat, Kyle fast asleep, oblivious at the attention he was getting. It wasn't until now, when the baby sat feet away from him that Jane's words began pestering him. Could he really do this? Help Riley? And what he even going to be the kid? He shook the thoughts out of his head. There was plenty of time to worry about the details later, so he thought.

However, between having an infant in the house and starting to busy, Declan found there was actually little time to do anything, much less time to think. He threw himself in to helping with Kyle to prove to Riley he wasn't going anywhere and threw himself equally into school to prove to his parents he could handle the responsibility. It wasn't until he was putting the last of his homework back in the folder that he caught sight of the college applications. He slowly began to leaf through them when he heard Riley's voice interupt,

"I'm actually finished with my homework, and your sister is currently watching Kyle in my room so we can have some time together."

Declan pushed the applications under the folder his eyes following Riley the entire time, "It has been pretty hectic hasn't it?"

A lopsided-smirk appeared on Riley's face, "Just a little. So, movie?"

"Sounds good."

The couple settled into the couch, Declan manuevering to get his head on Riley's shoulder. The former football player slipped in hand into Declan's, "What was that you were working on?"

Declan shrugged, "Nothing, really. Just something to work on later."

He felt Riley's lips against his forehead shortly followed by a twinge of guilt in his gut. But, he wasn't going to bring up what was bothering him during what felt like there first alone time in a while.

And as they dreaded their quite time was cut short as Kyle cries kept up and Riley didn't want Fiona to do what he should be doing. So, Declan sent him upstairs promising to follow shortly. Once he Riley had disappeared out of the room, he pulled on the first application on the pile and began filling it out, until he finished the easy stuff. He noticed Kyle had become quiet so he made his way to check on his boyfriend.

Opening the door he found father and son asleep in the rocking chair. Disappointed that he knew there'd be no more alone for the night, he still smiled gently taking the infant to put him in the crib, then struggled getting Riley into the bed. He could have just left him in the chair but he didn't want to hear his boyfriend complaining about a sore back when he woke up.

The silence was interuppted by the beginnings of Kyle fussing.

"No, you're okay..." Declan quickly made his way back over, and forgetting his occasional baby anxiety picked the boy up, "It's okay. Yeah...how about we give your dad a night off, just you and me, unless you poop...then you're your dad's again. Just you and...me."

The next morning, Fiona was the first to wake up to get ready for school the next day. She used the restroom, got dressed and noticed it was still too quiet. Slowly snuck down the hall to find her brother's room empty. Confused, she made her way to Riley's room. Without knocking, she opened the door and shook her head, all three of the boys were still asleep. Riley on top of the covers, Declan in the rocking chair; both dressed in the day before's clothes. Fiona tip toed her way to the crib...to find Kyle waking up.

Smiling she asked, "Hey there, little man, you want to wake your daddies up or should I?"

* * *

Alright, I know there might be a couple grammar errors, I'll go back tonight and fix them...Didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.

Can't wait to here from you all.

I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Moment

Chapter 19

Month Later

Riley finished dressing Kyle in the football onesie before father and son made their way down the hall to Declan's room. He pushed the door open to see Declan bent over his desk, deep in some work or another,

"Hey, what are you working on?" Riley asked, though he suspected he already knew.

"Just some homework.' Declan shrugged, shuffling it quickly into the folder causing Riley to bite back a frown. He had spotted a couple of strategically hidden applications around the house. A part of him was curious as to why Declan never talked about, but the other part didn't want to know. Maybe Declan didn't want to push the point because Riley still wasn't sure about what he wanted to do after Degrassi.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day with us before I go into work tonight?" Riley mumbled and felt relief when he saw a smile spread across the other boy's face.

"Sounds good, got all day tomorrow to finish the work." Declan got out of his chair to take Kyle in his arms, "You go get the diaper bag, I'll go get him in the carrier and get the stroller." Kyle waited until Riley was well out of the room before beginning to fuss a little.

Declan moved his hand to rub the nearly two month old's back as they made their way down the stairs, "It's okay, Papa's got you." He whispered, "Yeah, you're alright."

He had only called himself 'papa' when Riley couldn't hear him. There was no good reason why, but he hadn't made it known. Still he kept finding that it felt good on him to call himself that name.

"Ready?" Riley's voice sounded from the stairs and soon the three of them were on their way out the door.

They headed towards the nearest park and started walking before they passed where the Degrassi football team was having a Saturday practice.

Declan could see the longing in Riley's eyes linger as they watched the scrimmage. "You miss it?"

There was a sigh, "Yeah, I always loved playing. But if I was playing right now? Can you imagine what they would say?"

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't." Riley avoided carefully before distracting his boyfriend by turning into the rarely seen 'cheesy' Riley. "You know what else I couldn't do if I was on the field?"

Declan merely raised his eyebrowns, saying nothings. Riley kepts his grip on the handle of the stroller as he leaned over to kiss Declan firmly. They lingered with their lips locked for a few moments before they decided to head to lunch and give Kyle his bottle before he started fussing. As they made their way back to the car Declan non-chanlantly wrapped his arm around Riley's waist. And it felt comfortable just being there with no worries of all the decisions they had yet make.

* * *

Alright..so I cut out a lot of the filler, then decided that this chapter was filler anyhow and nearly cut it all together, but that would mean there would have one been one additional update but I couldn't do that to you guys. So there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed.

Keep reviewing if you want a sequel.


	20. For All Three

Good News is that I didn't make you wait a week or a few months to get the next the Bad News is…well, the bad news is…..(runs away quickly to avoid the hurtling of sharp pointy imaginary objects)

* * *

**_December_**

_Riley sat on the edge of the bed keeping his eyes on Kyle in the carrier avoiding Declan who stood against the wall beside the door. Both teenagers were red faced and puffy eyed,_

"_Riley," Declan's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Please…"_

**One Week Earlier**

"I'll be right home after work tomorrow," Riley leaned against the doorframe, "You sure that you're good to watch him tomorrow."

"Riley," Declan didn't hide the hurt that laced his voice when it came to Riley's hesitation when it came to defining the label of what he wanted to happen where the four month old was concerned. "I love spending time with him, I would rather it be the three of us spending time together," he left off the words _like a family, _"I wish you would let me help more."

The hair shook as Riley replied, "No, you help enough as it is. I just want Christmas to be good this year. It's his first."

Riley climbed onto the foot of the bed, he made his way for the pillow he used stopping only briefly to peck Declan on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Declan's response was automatic, and nearly felt scripted. He watched silently as Riley adjusted to he was in a comfortable position to fall asleep, holding back the sigh he felt caught in his throat. It was another rough spot for the two them, things felt a little void, both holding back. Sometimes, it felt like they had been doing this for years and didn't know what to do next, other times it was just silent, but mostly it felt like they were good again. They'd get through it, he told himself as he wrapped his arm around Riley and tried to avoid the nightmares.

The next day however, Declan answered his phone to here the interview for an internship he had been wanting most of all wanted to speak to him in person. So, when Riley got off of work he came home with the surprise cake for Declan only to find his son in the care of Clare Edwards; and Declan came home the next day to a fuming former football player.

"Ry, its not that big of a deal, I got babysitter."

"Not that bid of a deal? You told me you would look after him; what if something would have happened? Did you even leave her the information?" His voice was getting louder, "I trusted _you,_ not Claire." He scoffed, "This was the one thing I asked you to do, just watch him. I've heard you, when you think I can't. You say you want to be his other dad, but you don't act like it. He's already got a grandfather who is disgusted that he's even alive and a dad that's never around, he doesn't really need a third person in his life who's just going to let him down.'

"Riley, it was _important._ This is my future, we're talking about. I'm sorry, but its what I need to think about first." The words escaped his lips before he even had a chance to consider what he was saying.

"Right."

"I didn't mean…"

''Right," Riley repeated. The anger in his voice had moved past the loud phase and was now reflecting his face with quiet, direct anger as he turned to go back into his room leaving Declan alone with his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair. He followed to find Riley's door locked.

"Riley, I'm sorry." He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stop when he remembered Kyle was sleeping. Waking the baby wouldn't win him any points. So, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor to wait patiently until Riley left the room. But his plan didn't account for sleep, and he didn't even see Riley save for a few sporadic minutes where Riley made to avoid him.

Declan was fully aware that he had made a mistake, and it wasn't his first. Flashes of memories from their first fight over the hidden university applications appeared in mind. He had made the mistake of implying that Riley lacked ambition. He had worked to make it up to the former football player, surely he could do the same this time around. Nothing could be too horrible that they couldn't past, he reason with himself. But when Riley didn't go to school on Monday, he got nervous. And when the twins came home to an unknown car in the drive Declan's stomach turned.

Riley and the unknown man both looked up when the twin's entered the room before Fiona made a quick get away leaving a confused Declan to stare at his boyfriend. Sighing Riley got off the couch and with a nod from the older man led Declan by hand out of the living room. He waited until they were in Riley's room.

"Who was that?" Declan asked, silently hoping that it wasn't as bad as his mind was imagining. Though the moment he saw Riley's eyes focused on the floor his stomach twisted tighter.

"Uncle Todd."

He searched his mind until it registered a brief memory, "Todd… not your uncle who offered you the room in his house on the other side of the country?"

Riley nodded. "I'm going to take his offer."

_No, no, no…_In his mind he was screaming at Riley, but the guilt from his mistake didn't allow him to vocalize his anger, "I said I was sorry Riley…"

"Declan," Riley started, "It's not just the fight, I know I over reacted. It's what I do best sometimes," He offered a weak smile, "But you were right. You do need to think about your future, and I have to think about mine. And I also have to think about Kyle's. I really think this is best for all three of us….but it scares me…moving out there…."

_Then don't…_the words were on the tip of his tongue, but Riley continued, "I don't want this to be the end of us. I don't want to lose you. And you are like Kyle's other dad, and I don't want him to lose you, either, so we'll work something out. I just want you to see that I think this is the best thing for all three of us. You can do that internship, I can go to university, and Kyle will still be with family. And you can visit….."Riley finally looked up, and Declan's heart broke. He knew Riley was right, even if he thought he was only a little right. He may have bitten off more than he could chew.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night. So we can be there be Christmas."

_Riley shook his head, "You should have said that yesterday. Declan, I've got to."_

"_Yeah," Declan reluctantly admitted in defeated, "I know. Here's Kyle's gifts, these are is from me and one from Fiona, my parents even got him one."_

_He handed over a sack of variously decorated packages. "Thanks. I'll send pictures." Riley stood up to take it before he looked around to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. He could hear his uncle calling his name, so he made his way only stopping at the doorway._

"_I'll call you when we get there." He made give a light kiss towards Declan's lips, but move it gently to the other boy's forehead when Declan looked down. "I love you."_

"_Love you, too." Declan whispered. He stayed in the room as he listened to the descending footsteps. He moved to the window to see Fiona saying her goodbyes to the little boy he already had said goodbye to before he followed Riley up to the room. He watched as Fiona and Riley exchanged a solemn good bye hug before the two most important people in his live drove away._

* * *

Before I get things chucked at me….I'm sorry, but it had to happen, especially if the sequel gets to happen…and it is also why I went ahead and gave you the last chapter….AND there's also the epilogue that should be up shortly.

As always would love to read your opinions…

Oh, and _because there wasn't a reply button_ I would just like to say to the review I received for the last in Spanish (at least that's what my computer identified it as)…I translated it online, but wasn't entirely sure I got what you meant. Believe it or not, out of the eight languages I know fluently or am learning, Spanish is not among them. I did try, but after three years I had to give up, my brain was just programmed for it. I can only stumble through the random Shakira chorus or two and what's in _In the Heights, but I do believe it is a beautiful language. _


	21. Where it Ends

**Epilogue**

The last day of classes had finally arrived and every student had their eye on the clock, except for Declan. He had let his mind wander once again leading his eyes to unintentionally linger on the empty desk beside him. The desk that would have been Riley, if he hadn't left. It had been almost six months, still it was a fact Declan had yet to come terms with. Sure, they still talked, emailed, even video chatted on occasion, but most of it was about Kyle to avoid talking about them, particularly their long distance relationship. To make matters tougher, they hadn't really communicated at all in the last two weeks because both of them had final to focus on. The bell finally rang and Declan could finally get out of the building that constantly reminded him of what, or rather who was missing. Grabbing the last of his things out of his locker he made his way out of the front doors of the school. As he neared the bottom of the step his eyes caught site of Anya, Clare, and a couple others standing around a picnic table. From behind the small group Declan saw none other than Riley Stavros peer out, calling across the way, "Miss me?" The slightest of grins across his face.

The group dissipated as Declan approached leaving the two guys and the baby alone. Riley's face grew slightly serious as he held his hands up next to his face confusing his boyfriend.

"Uh...What are you doing?"

"I talked to your sister." Riley explained, "Apparently you told her that when you saw me again, first you were going to hit me, then you would kiss me."

"I did say that." Declan set his bag down to grab ahold of Riley's, pulling them apart to give him a clear path to Riley's lips. "But I think we should skip the empty threat."

"I was hoping you would say that." Riley said just before Declan's lips got to his. It was simple, and didn't last very long. A loud string of noises interuppted them as Kyle decided it was time he got a little attention as well. The nine month old was picked up carefully, and Declan whispered to the boy just loud enough for Riley to bare hear it, "I've missed you so much, squirt." His voice returned to normal as he held on, "He's gotten so big, the picture you sent doesn't do him justice. He really looks like you."

Riley shrugged off the compliment and shrugged again when he was asked how they were doing, "He's doing fine, we've going to a play group for other teen parents...so he's making friends. Needs to work on his sharing. Oh..." Riley reached to pull a picture out of his pocket, "Picture from his first Easter as promised."

He didn't have much time to look at it before Kyle's tiny hand grabbed at his ear in attempt to taste it. There was a shared laughed before Declan dared to ask the question his mind kept pestering him, "How long do I have you two?"

Riley's eyes immediately went down ward, "Until Tuesday morning, it was all I could get off from work."

"Four days?"

"Which is why..." Riley slowly got up, taking Kyle and putting back into the carrier, "We need to head to the Dot?"

"We only get four days and you want to start it at the Dot?"

Riley rolled his eyes, "No, Jane got back last week, so her and Spinner have volunteered to watch Kyle for the night. Just you and me tonight, then the three of us for the rest of the weekend." His grin spread across his face and Declan found his face mirroring the look.

Hours later Declan found himself starring at the sleeping form of Riley laying beside him, and hand playing with hair he wasn't familiar with the Greek boy having. Four days wasn't much, but Declan didn't care. For once it felt like normal again, like the distance hadn't taken its toll. He smiled as he slipped his arm around the other sleeping man, closing his eyes knowing that for now nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

So, there you have it the final chapter of 'Connection'. I hoped you guys like it. Some notes from me.

1. Yeah, I've kept Jane and Spin together b/c in this fic Jane never cheated w/ Declan and I thought the whole Emma/Spinner married thing was just a tad ridiculous and unrealistic (Coming from the girl whose written the Declan/Riley Mpreg fic, I know…but even I have my boundaries). And I also realized the last line was a bit cheesy...I had a little more planned but it was too long and didn't flow very well. I hope you enjoyed this none the less.

2. As with the last note of every story I write I ask that **EVERYONE** who reads, whether on not they've reviewed in the past, **REVIEW**. It's your last chance to say something and my last chance to hear from you for **THIS** story.

3. IF I get enough reviews (_like 20 or 30, and I have strong evidence to suggest that there are at least 42 of you reading this story, just saying _) I will post the **SEQUEL**. But I want to make sure enough people care about it to invest the time.

4. If there is a sequel I have decided to work in Zane and Adam, and possibly Anya for those interested. If there is anything/ anyone else you would like to see in the sequel (if I post it) let me know via review. Also I need ideas for professions for Riley, Declan, Zane, Adam, and Anya...and Peter.

5. **_I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, your continued interest and patience has made this all possible. So, hats off to you. Couldn't have done it without all of you._**

6. Put this last because not everyone cares but to the couple of you who have asked in review or message. Yes, 8 languages…8 is my favorite number and to be multi-lingual is on my bucket list: So I'm fluent in English (obviously) and German, relearning Polish (I stopped speaking it at age 6, before I knew I would even make a bucket list), intermediate in Hebrew and ASL, beginning in Japanese, Welsh, and French. My roommate and his boyfriend like to tease me that I'm only using two useful languages (they won't tell me which ones)….before they go off in the random words they know from their high school Latin.


End file.
